Defying Fate
by CloudyLightning
Summary: AU-ish. After a fateful encounter by the river with his sister, everything changes rather drastically for Robin. Losing the only people closest to him in a second, Robin ends up in the care of the Exalt, Emmeryn. From there, he grew up with Chrom and taught himself to be a tactician that Chrom could count on. With his frail body, that's all he could do.
1. Prologue:A meeting at a River

Yeah, I know, I have other stories, but right now, I need to focus on this. It's that time of the year, so this is my NaNoWriMo Novel. A couple things to know, I'm using the original features of the Avatars. No change. Well, I had no idea what to name Female Robin so I hope you guys like her name. And this is my first time in Fire Emblem, so I might not capture the character's personality very well, so please forgive me if I suck. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue: A River Meeting<p>

"Robin! Look! Look what I got!" called my sister. I looked up from my book of magic spells and flinched at her appearance. My sister's long silver hair that reached her lower back was an absolute mess with twigs and leaves sticking out all over the place. Her white summer dress was practically caked in mud and her arms were covered with a thin layer of dirt. In her hands was a small rat. I wordlessly stared at her with my jaw slightly slacked as she smiled brightly and held the rat toward me. "I caught a mouse!"

"R-Ravina," I began, my voice sounding hoarse, "Mother would scream if she saw you holding a rat."

Ravina huffed and dumped the poor rat on my lap. I panicked when the rat squeaked. I dropped my book of spells on the floor and picked him up gently, caressing him. I glared at my sister who smiled at me. "It's not a rat! It's a mouse!"

I sighed heavily, feeling a headache coming on. "Ravina, I don't care if it's a mouse or rat. You're a mess!"

"But, Robin!" Ravina begged. I shook my head, turning to the window behind me from my hard bed. I placed the mouse on the window sill. My joints ached as I struggled to open the window. Ravina sighed in defeat and climbed on to my bed to help me. With her help, the window flew open and the mouse leapt out in fright. We watched the mouse land into the grass and run off. Ravina pouted and rested her chin on the windowsill.

"Aw, Robin…there goes my whole morning!" she complained. I chuckled softly and took her arm. She followed me as I dragged her off my bed.

"Come on, Ravina," I said as we headed to the door of my room. "I don't want Mother to catch you like this. She's gonna be maaaaaad. Really mad."

Ravina looked over herself for a moment and laughed nervously. But I wasn't fast enough. The door was suddenly opened just as I reached the door knob. There, standing before me, was a beautiful woman with long silky, silver hair. Her big purple coat danced around her ankles with momentum when she paused at the door. Her bark green eyes were wide with surprise, but it quickly melted into confusion.

"What in Naga's name?! Ravina! Why are you so dirty?!" she demanded as she knelt to her knees and ran a hand through my sister's hair. Ravina scowled (very unlady-like) as she tried to squirm away from my grasp. I tightened my grip on her as I spoke up to my mother.

"Sorry, Mother, but don't worry! I'll take her to the river to clean her up." I said, my voice strained as I tugged my sister. Ravina glanced at me with blinking eyes as our mother frowned.

"Robin," she began, her tone lowering slightly, "Absolutely not. You're going back to bed and staying there until your voice comes back."

My eyes widened in dread. "But, Mother, I haven't been outside for a while!"

"Please, Mother! It's been boring without Robin!" Ravina added, dashing in a bit of desperation in her voice.

Mother sighed heavily as Ravina begged with me. Our consistent, high pitched voices seemed to aggravate her enough into agreeing. With a sigh of defeat, she managed a smile and patted us both on the head with a gentle, warm hand.

"Oh, fine. But I expect you both to be back before sundown. And Ravina, be careful with your brother." She told us sternly. I wanted to roll my eyes, and I could tell Ravina wanted to do the same thing. Nevertheless, both Ravina and I nodded quickly and we ran out the door. Ravina stopped by her room and quickly grabbed some extra clothes. I waited patiently for her, wondering if I could actually make the trip down to the river. My knees were already shaking from just the short walk. Something icky felt stuck at the bottom of my throat and gave me urges to cough, but I knew if I started, it wouldn't stop.

I hated this. I'm the older brother, and yet my sister was the one doing everything while I sat around and did nothing but read. I'm the one who was supposed to be learning how to wield a sword, not my sister! But, my body couldn't handle the training exercises. I couldn't do anything.

"Robin, I'm ready!" Ravina said as she popped out of her room with a small shoulder bag. I smiled and allowed her to take my hand as we began to leave the house. Mother was standing at the entrance as we left, reminding us to be careful and to come home on time.

Ravina kept us walking at an easy pace that I could keep up, following the dirt road to the river bank. I took the time to take in my surroundings. The trees were tall and rich. The air was refreshing and lifted my mood a little.

Ever since we moved into that small house, I wasn't able to look around. Ravina had told me about the forest surrounding us. She would bring home either a flower or a fruit so that I could have it. I wasn't very fond of flowers, but I learned to love them for the sake of making her smile. There were other kids in the closest village that was only a twenty minute walk, but she didn't bother to befriend them. I asked her why one day and she gave me a pretty blunt answer.

"They hate Plegians, so I didn't want to play with them. Besides, you're better to be around."

I honestly doubted that. After all, all I ever do is sleep, eat, read, and repeat the process. Yup, I just called myself boring. But then I guess, it was better to be with boring kids than kids that hate you. It didn't take us long to reach the river. It was only a good ten minute walk.

Ravina made me sit close enough to touch the water but refused to let me get any closer. Not that I minded. The grass was soft and lush underneath me. I held her small shoulder bag as she slipped into the river and splashed some water on her face. The water turned brown around her, but was quickly swept away. Soon, her silver hair shined in the warm sunlight. Her skin became her natural tan, giving her a healthy glow. Even her summer dress cleared up a little.

I smiled at her as she dove under and resurfaced a couple of seconds later. I looked into the water to see my own watery reflection staring back at me. My skin was pale; as if I hadn't seen the sun in days (which was, in fact, true). My dark green eyes showed a little life, but were still a bit dull (I blame the fever growing fever I had). Just like my sister and Mother, my hair was silver, maybe even a little lighter (if it was possible), but of course, shorter; still a little long for a boy, but it was still shorter. I wore a white ranch shirt with a pair of brown shorts. It was slightly big, but anything for my small stature, was big anyway.

Oh, right. I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Robin. I'm ten years old and I have a twin sister named Ravina. We look absolutely identical, so our Mother made sure to always trim my hair to tell the difference. It wasn't that hard to see the difference. I mean, I was a boy and Ravina was a girl. See? Not hard.

Anyway, one would think that Ravina and I would be alike in so many things, but it wasn't true. Even though I was older by a good ten minutes, I wasn't the one who took care of everything. Heck, I don't even get to do the half of it. Ravina was born stronger than me. She could easily catch on and was energetic enough to handle most things. But, I, on the other, was different.

Our Father was once a King of a kingdom that many feared. As first-born, I was heir to the throne. But, Father wanted me to be more. He was training me to wield a magic that constantly drained me of my energy. It felt as if it was trying to turn me inside out. My body couldn't stand the continuous strain from training to magic day after day. But, one day, after something pretty bad happened to me (I can't remember what exactly), Mother took us both away. She somehow got us into the country of Ylisse and hid us in an abandoned home in the forest closest to the main city of the kingdom.

I later learned that I was sick. Really sick. I had no idea why, but I just was. Mother told me I wasn't meant to be born ill, but there was nothing that we could do about it now. Everyone said I was dying. There was nothing that could stop it. But Mother believed that I can get better. Ravina, too. Which was probably why I love them so much.

"Hey, Robin!" Ravina's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I gave her a questioning look as she waddled out of the water. I cleared my throat and raised a hand to block the sun out of my eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked her. She wrung the water out of her hair with a bright smile. She was thoroughly soaked and I just realized that I forgot to grab a towel before we left. I bit the back of my lip and gave her a worried look. "I forgot to bring you a towel."

Ravina tilted her head in surprise. "Um, of course, you would. Robin, you weren't even going to get wet."

I shrugged as she plopped right next to me in the lush patch of grass. We sat there in silence, basking in the warm sunlight. I really didn't want this moment to end. I just wanted to stay here with Ravina, enjoying the gentle sounds of the river flowing and the high-pitched chirps of the birds around us; where there was no war, no hatred between countries, and anger. I felt Ravina rest her still wet head on my shoulder. I glanced at her and saw a smile on her face.

"I wonder how things could've been if we were a happy family." she said. I only hummed in wonder as I allowed myself to think about it. I made my back shiver at the thought of my father being a nice person. Him? Nice? Nope. That would be down right, dead creepy. But when I really thought about it, it really would've been nice. Mother wouldn't be distressed right now if things actually went well.

I placed a hand on Ravina's hair and began to comb it. Small clumps of hair were jumbled together and I used my hand to smooth them out. The gentle breeze that flew by sped up the drying time and soon it was dry enough to change clothes. I wordlessly handed her the shoulder bag. She took it.

"I'll be right back so don't go anywhere." she said as she got up. I rolled my eyes and rested my hands behind me, leaning on them as I tilted my head back.

"As if I could go far." I said, offering her a small smile. She huffed in amusement before disappearing in the dense forest. I took the opportunity to dip my hand into the water. It was cold to the touch and felt very refreshing. I played with the water, swishing my hand back and forth against the current. A small fish swam through my fingers, surprising me. I kept my hand still and watched as the fish turned around and did it again. I blinked.

"Is this fish having fun?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. I messed around with the fish by moving my hand around a couple of times. I laughed softly as the fish followed my hand. "You're having fun, aren't you?"

"What are you doing?" came an unfamiliar voice. I gasped and yanked my hand out of the water (the poor fish shot away in shock) and snapped my head in the general direction of the voice. There, on the other side of the river, stood a boy with dark blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt that was folded to his elbows and matching shorts. His skin was peachier than mine, obviously stating that he's been in the sun many times. His boots were past his ankles and it made me wonder what in the world he was wearing. It seemed fancier than normal things. His hands were at his hip as he started at me in wonder.

"Hey, what were you doing?" he called out to me. I rubbed my wet hand against my shorts to get it dry as I smiled hesitantly. I cleared my throat as best I could.

"I-I was just waiting for someone." I called out. By the confused look on his face, I could tell he hadn't heard me.

"What? I can't hear you! I think the river's too loud!" he said. I frowned at his answer and just shook my head. As if I could actually yell right now. I'd kill my throat.

The boy dropped his hands and looked around. I watched him as he pointed further downstream, noting the stepping-stones not too far away. He turned back to me and called out again.

"Hey, wait for me okay? I'll meet you there!" he said. I could only blink in response as the other boy ran downstream to the stepping-stones. He practically hopped like a rabbit across the smooth stones and managed to not slip. I was impressed. The boy was a little better than Ravina. I stood up wobbly as he made his way past the ferns to get to me. My knees shook slightly from the sudden movement, making me curse at my weakness. I was able to stand up when the boy reached me. He had a bright smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hi! I couldn't help but notice you were by yourself." he said. I started at him with slightly wide eyes. I felt really uncomfortable with his talking to me. Especially, since he was taller than me by a good five inches. "And I was wondering if you were lost."

I bit the back of my lip as I took a small step back. The boy before me noticed and held up both of his hands; as if to say that he wasn't dangerous. "Whoa, wait! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help."

Mother had told me several times before that the eyes of a person are the window to their soul. With that in mind, I stared into his eyes and I only saw concern. He was genuinely concerned. Surprised, I felt myself loosen up. I didn't even know I tensed up. I offered a smile.

"Hi." was all I said. The boy before me went back into his bright smile and offered a hand toward me.

"I'm Chrom. You are?"

I was about to answer, but then I heard a twig snap in the forest. Apparently, the boy, Chrom, heard it, too, since he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him to shield me.

"Stay behind me!" he whispered in my ear. I gave him a weird look as he tensed. I stood there calmly as my sister popped out from behind a bush with a happy smile. Her white summer dress was changed to a worn red tank top, a chocolate knee-length skirt, and a pair of boots she usually uses for traveling.

"Robin, I'm ba—Hey, step away from my brother!" she snapped as she caught sight of Chrom. Chrom's eyes widened quite suddenly as he turned to look at me with surprise.

"You're a boy?!" he gasped. I would've back-handed him in annoyance if I hadn't noticed Ravina. I quickly side-stepped when my sister dropped her bag and ran to the bank with a "battle cry".

"YE-HAAAH!" I watched as she shoved Chrom into the river, completely catching him off-guard.

"WHA!" Chrom cried as he landed on his rear in the water. Water splashed all over him, soaking him pretty well.

"Ah." Was all I could say as Ravina punched the air in triumph. She pointed at Chrom with an accusing finger.

"That's what you get for hurting my brother!" she said. I raised a hand at Ravina.

"Ravina—" I was cut off by Chrom's spluttering.

"Hurting her? I didn't hurt her—" his eyes widened when he finally realized him mistake. Ravina glared at him dangerously and quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean, HIM. Him! I didn't hurt him! I was just—"

Ravina was quick to cut him off. "Just what? Thought you could help a little 'damsel' in distress?" I scowled at Ravina and she made sure to not look at me the whole time. "Hah! As if! I know Robin can look like a girl and the perfect target," (I face palmed here and grumbled under my breath "Oh, Naga, someone stop her…") "But he's perfectly capable of burning down a whole forest by himself!"

"Ravina," I began with my voice heavily with irritation, catching both of their attentions as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You just said that I'm a really bad person."

Ravina's eyes widened. "Oh! Oops! I-I mean…He's capable of talking to animals!"

…She made me sound like a stupid fairy tale princess. Chrom gave her a look that clearly said, "What in Naga's name…?" I couldn't help but agree with him as I shook my head. Sometimes, just sometimes my sister could be such an embarrassing mess, but I still her because of it. It made my life less dull. Sighing, I took a step into the water and held a hand to him.

"Sorry about that, Chrom. My sister is just protective over me." I apologized as I glance at my sister, who was pointedly looking away in embarrassment. Chrom took my hand and I practically used all my strength just to help him up. Chrom frowned as he warily looked at my sister.

"Make that really overprotective." He said. We both shared a glance and laughed. Ravina glared at us both as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, I was just protecting my brother from strangers!" Ravina said, defending herself, as she flushed red. Chrom reached over and patted her head.

"Wish I was kind of like you." he said with a small smile. Ravina pushed his hand away with a pout.

"Oh, you don't wanna be like me!" she snapped. I sighed and stepped out of the river, taking my sister's hand into mine.

"Ravina, we should go." I said, my voice already straining. She gave me a look before turning away from Chrom and dragging me with her.

"Hey, wait!"

Both of us paused and turned to look at Chrom. He seemed to be a taken back by our actions, but he recovered rather quickly. "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to offend either of you!"

Ravina bent down to pick up her bag on the grass and slipped it on. She looked over to Chrome with a small smile. "It's fine, Chrom." I nodded in agreement with her. Chrom smiled.

"Then can I get your names? I don't want to be rude." he quickly added. I shared a smile with Ravina and she nodded. I pointed to myself.

"I'm Robin," I said. I gestured to my sister, "and this is Ravina. We're twins."

"Robin...Ravina..." He said as if he was testing our names on his tongue. A different kind of smile appeared on his face. It was friendly and I suddenly felt as if I could trust him. Just by looking at the expression on Ravina's face, I could tell she felt the same way.

"Hey, Robin," Chrom called. I hummed in acknowledgement as Ravina clutched my hand a little tighter. My throat itched and my knees were practically knocking into each other. I was pretty sure that Chrom noticed with his constant worried looks.

"Sorry, that I called you a girl." He apologized. I gave him a long stare before shaking my head with a smile. I cleared my throat.

"I-it's fine, Chrom." I managed to say. Ravina tugged my hand and turned to Chrom.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and all, but we have to go. Mother would be wondering where we are." she said. Chrom nodded in understanding.

"Uhm, will I ever see you guys again? Here at this river?" he asked. Ravina looked conflicted for a moment, but she answered him.

"Ah...Maybe. We might be leaving soon, but I can try to stall our mother. She might say no, though." she said. Chom's shoulders fell slightly.

"Soon? Hmm. Well, if I don't get to see you guys again, then I wish you guys luck!" Chrom said. With a nod of gratitude, we turned to leave but Ravina stopped for a second. She glanced over her shoulder. Chrom was already on his way back to the stepping-stones. I sighed.

"Ravina, just say it." I told her. She gave me a smile and shook her head.

"Nah, I can apologize to him the next time I see him. You know what Mother told us? Have something to look forward to. Right?" she asked me. I shrugged with a smile.

"Well, I guess we have to see him again." I said. As Ravina began to lead the way back to our temporary home, I couldn't help but feel like I would meet him again. Little did I realize, that my world that just consisted of my sister and mother, began to crumble away.

* * *

><p>Yup. So, tell me what you guys thought! I appreciate the feedback and actually helps me come up with good ideas for upcoming events. :D I'm still not sure about the name I used for Female Robin. Well, it was the name I used for my avatar... Well, nothing much to say (well, I know I had a lot, but I totally forgot), here's a preview.<p>

**"Hey, Chrom?" I asked as I closed the book in front of me. Chrom heaved a sigh and turned to look at me.**

**"By the Gods, Robin, just go to bed!" he told me, genuinely concerned about me. "Whatever it is, it came wait until morning."**

**I rolled my eyes and raised my hands up in resignation. "Fine. It'll wait. Good night, Chrom."**

**"Good night, Robin."**

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	2. Chapter 1: How To Lose a Family

Hi! I'm back with another update and I'm pretty happy about it. :D just one thing I should say before I forget. This story isn't about Robin growing up with Chrom (Although you'll get small bits of it in a memory), and it will follow the game with several twists and turns. :D

And THANK YOU SO MUCH, SO VERY MUCH to afterados, and Letuise for reviewing last chapter! And those who alerted and favorite'd this story! Love you guys do much! :D

DISCLAIMER: If I did the would I be here?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How To Lose Your Family and Gain A New One<p>

Everything hurt. I felt like I slammed into a door a couple hundred times. My breathing was ragged and I could barely take anything in. My head throbbed horribly as I desperately followed my sister through the cold night air. She was holding a steel sword in her right hand as she practically dragged me with her left hand, gripping my right hand in a bone crushing grip. I wouldn't blame her, because I would've done the same if there were murderers hunting us down.

A thunder tome was gripped tightly in my left arm. I had used it a couple times earlier and I had to admit, it was worth the frustrating headache I had. Magic. That was all I was ever good at and it actually paid off. I was able to defend myself and my sister, but…not my mother.

Mother… Mother was gone. I was only saying good night to her an hour earlier with a promise to see her the next day but…now I'll never get to see her again. I would never get to hear her voice telling to get better. I can never feel her arms around me, reassuring me that everything would be fine. I can never learn anything from her ever again and now—I'll… I'll…never see her again.

A clash of thunder clapped immediately after a flash of lightning that made our whole surroundings as bright as day for a second. Ravina barely flinched and clutched my hand even tighter. I could faintly hear the voices of Mother's murderers not too far behind.

"Ravina—" I began, but I was never able to finish when a blast of wind magic thrown us off our feet.

"Kya!" I heard Ravina cry. I gasped when I landed harshly on the ground next to her. The sword in her hand clattered noisily at our feet. We both looked up to our attacker. I gasped in horror when another flash of lightning lit up the world again. A tall bony man with scary eyes of a vulture glared down at me. There, standing right in front of me was my very own father. This was the man who had hurt me so many times and had shown little to no care over me and Ravina. This was the man I had to protect Ravina from. He killed Mother, too. He wasn't there, but I just knew he ordered Mother's death. In his hand was a dark tome. I recognized the black magic that he had tried to teach me.

I was scared. The thunder tome I held nearly slipped out of my trembling hands as I struggled to stand. Ravina didn't move I was scared that she was dead. But then I heard a small noise from her, completely reassuring me that she was still alive. I gripped the tome tightly to my chest and stood in between my sister and Father.

"Don't you dare come near my sister!" I said. I cursed at the pitch of my voice. It was high and weak. My father's eyes narrowed.

"You think you can stop me, Robin? I thought you had everything to be the Chosen one, But I was wrong. Your sister can take your place. She's stronger where you are weak." he said darkly. I didn't understand what in the world he meant but I just knew it wasn't good. He wanted Ravina and I couldn't let that happen. I won't allow Ravina to fall into his hands.

"I won't let you have her." I said with as much determination as I could. My legs were shaking from all the running I did, but I wasn't that scared anymore. My will to protect my sister made me stronger. I was upset that my father would throw Mother to the side and just kill her. For what? I don't know. All I knew right then and there was that Ravina was his target, and there was no way in hell was I about to hand her over.

I closed my eyes and gathered magic from my "core" (that's what Mother called it. But, I honestly thought that it was coming from my heart). Yellow-orange magic circles surrounded me as I stretch forth a hand. Once I gathered enough, I opened my eyes and yelled with all my might.

"THUNDER!" At that exact moment, lightning clapped again as my spell smacked into my father. To me, I thought it had worked with all the dust that covered my view, But I was wrong. When the smoke cleared, my father was shaking his head in disappointment, his tongue clicking.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It seems that she was a bad teacher. If you were still with me, then you would've been stronger." my father said. I wanted to smack him across his face and wipe that stupid smile off.

"Shut up! Mother wasn't a bad teacher! She was—she was…" I trailed off as my breath caught in my throat. Just talking about Mother was starting to hurt. I could only replay the image of her blood splattering on the floor before me and Ravina. My sister practically went hysteric and dragged me away before Mother's murderers could kill us too. My heart twisted at the thought of losing Ravina. Lose her? My only sister? No. I would never allow it.

My father's laughter brought me out of my thoughts and I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just that the woman you call 'Mother' was an absolute fool to hide you children away from me And near the capitol of Ylisse of all places!" He laughed. He slowly walked up to me with a very dark look in his eyes. I took a couple steps back and bit back a whimper of fear. He reached out with one hand and curled it around my throat. My eyes widened as he lifted my high above his head, choking me. "I could kill you right now, but then that wouldn't be very fun now would it, Robin?"

I tried to answer but it hurt to even breathe. My father's voice lowered dangerously. "I let you live. I'm sure I can you against your beloved sister one day. You will be my greatest asset."

I struggled to breathe as he began to mutter a spell. I couldn't actually hear the words, but I just knew he was cursing me. My body felt strange and something burned my right hand. I let out a strangled cry as he threw me to the side. My back smacked against the bark of a tree and I face planted the ground. Rain began to pour as I struggled to get up. The headache grew and I felt like I just got smacked by a wyvern's tail (I actually did get hit by one once and it HURT). My body refused to move as I looked up.

"N-no! R-Rav-Ravina! W-wake up! Wake up! Pl-Please! G-et up!" I begged, my voice strained horribly and broke in several places. I watched in horror as my father bent down and picked up my sister without looking at me. "NO! Ravina, no! Don't t-ake her fr-om me! RAVINA!"

But my pleas went unheard as my father walked away. I cried and yelled even after he long disappeared into the forest. I yelled until my voice cracked and became nothing but an airy whimper. I didn't know how long I laid there in the rain. And honestly, I didn't care. My mother was dead and Ravina has be taken from me forever. Father would hurt her and I let him get away.

I practically gave Ravina my hell.

"R-Robin?!" a voice exclaimed somewhere far me. I struggled to look up as someone rushed over to me. Strong arms turned me over and held me close. A teenager with brown hair and eyes was looking down at me in worry. He was wearing armor and it made me wonder if he was a knight or something. Another person, a boy I actually recognized, appeared at my side. The dark blue hair of his was hard to forget him. I tried to say his name, but I ended up coughing harshly. It hurt and burned so much that I quickly sat up, my right hand clamped over my mouth and my left gripping the part of my shirt over my chest.

I felt a hand gently pat my back as I coughed violently. It went on for minutes and the teenager was telling me to breathe. I wanted to glare at him and say that I can't, but I knew it wouldn't help me. My hand felt all icky and wet even though the rain wasn't touching it. Finally, my coughs slowed and eased to only every few seconds. Well, it was better than constant. The teenager caught me as I fell back. I kept my hand over my mouth, but my strength was failing quickly. My head was in a whirl and I could hardly focus on anything.

"Frederick, is he going to be okay?" the blue-haired boy. His name suddenly popped into my head. Chrom. Chrom was here. But…what in the world was he doing here?

The teenager, Frederick, shook his head, "I'm not sure, milord, but he needs immediate medical attention."

Milord? What did Frederick just call him?!

Chrom bit his lip as he looked around. "Crap, Emm and Lissa were going to see if anyone lived in that house we saw not too long ago-"

House?! Did they mean our house?! I coughed again and weakly lifted my left hand, pointing in the direction of my temporary home. Chrom and Frederick shared a look of surprise. Frederick gathered me in his arms and lifted me up. I felt like throwing up as everything swam before me.

"Milord, I think he's telling us where to go." Frederick told Chrom. I couldn't see what Chrom did since I was staring through the canopy of trees and at the dark clouds above us. I couldn't hear Chrom's answer as I finally gave in to the darkness that wanted to take me.

~Eight Years Later~

The curtain swayed in the cold night breeze as I stared into the fireplace. I watched it flicker in a complete daze. After a long day of studying, I know it started to take a toll on me. I felt completely drained, and I couldn't find the strength to get up from the comfy chair I sat on. A book full of tactical exercises began to slip out of my hand, but I did nothing to stop it. I could hear Emm humming softly to herself as she worked on her small cross-stitching project she decided to do not too long ago. It kind of amazed me that she found time to do such a thing (well, when you think about how she was the Exalt of Ylisse). I felt the book finally slip out of my hands and land on the floor with a loud _thump!_

Emm's humming suddenly stopped with a sharp gasp. I heard her heave a sigh as I imagined the look of surprise on her face (not that I was trying to surprise her) melt into relief. I didn't bother to move and just allowed my eyes to close drowsily. The soft footsteps of the Exalt told me that she was no longer working on her cross-stitching. I felt a hand rest on my wrist and gave it a tiny shake.

"Robin," came Emm's gentle voice, "Robin, you shouldn't sleep here."

I pretended to sleep on, not wanting to get up. I heard her sigh and felt her other hand rest on my shoulder.

"Robin, I won't hesitate to get Chrom here to carry you to bed again." she threatened me. I mentally rolled my eyes. Oh, let him come. I don't care. I was too tired to even care. Emm laughed lightly and I could hear her hair sway back and forth as she shook her head. "Oh, Robin, what am I going to do with you? I swear Lissa's stubbornness is rubbing off of you."

I wanted to give her a pointed look, but my eyes refused to open. Was I really that tired? I didn't use any of my magic today, nor did I have any form of sparring with Chrom today, so why?

"Emm, have you seen Robin? He wasn't in his roo—Oh. There he is." said a new voice. I recognized the voice in a flash. I've heard that voice so many times for the past eight years that I could never forget it. The voice was low baritone full of a reassurance that many never really seemed to notice. This was the voice of a person who always managed to break something while swinging a practice sword around. Slowly, I forced myself to open my eyes. My vision was blurred at first, but it cleared up in a few seconds. Emmeryn was standing next to me, her hands still on my wrist and shoulder. She wasn't looking at me though. I shifted my gaze to the open doorway of the room and breathed a small sigh.

A tall teenager in his late teens stood there with his hands on his hips. He had a smirk on his face as our eyes caught each other. I tried to glare at him as best as I could but failed quite miserably since I just knew it turned out to be an empty glare.

"Robin, it's not working." Chrom said as the smile on his face grew. Emm glanced between us and shook her head. Turning to Chrom, she gave him a request.

"Chrom, I think it's happening again. Can you help him to his room?" she asked him. Chrom's smile faltered for a moment, but he was quick to recover.

"Yeah, I can do that." he said. Darn Chrom. I rolled my eyes and finally found the strength to move. I pulled my wrist away from Emm's grip and politely pushed the hand on my shoulder away.

"I'm fine, Emm. Just tired." I told her as she gave me her worried look. Ugh, how I hated seeing that look in her eyes! Why do I always make her worry? Shouldn't Chrom scare her more because of his bad habit of getting caught up in something weird? I gave her a smile to help her ease her worry.

"Really, stop worrying. I'll be fine after a good night's rest." I promised her. Chrom walked into the room and placed a hand on Emm's shoulder to help me out (or maybe not?).

"Don't worry, Emm, I got him." he said. I wanted to elbow Chrom, but he was far from my current range, and I just knew it would be wasted energy. The Exalt thanked Chrom with a pat on his hand and took a couple steps back to give me some room. I felt a small amount of my strength return and I was able to get up without much problems. My legs felt like jelly, but Chrom had a hand on my shoulder to steady me before I could stumble over. I gave him a thankful glance as I bowed slightly to Emm.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her. Emm nodded.

"Yes, we shall." She said with a smile. She turned to Chrom. "In case I don't get the chance, I bid that you would have a safe trip. Take care of Lissa and make sure Frederick is with you, alright?"

Chrom nodded. "I hear you Emm. You've been saying that all day that even Lissa won't forget." He said. Emm shook her head.

"Then I hope you keep that in mind!" she said as she placed a hand on her hip. The Prince of Ylisse grimaced slightly. For a moment there, I was reminded of a day when we were younger. Chrom and I were constantly warned by his—our—older sister, but we never bothered to actually listen to her until Lissa got hurt.

"I got it, Emm! You don't have to worry about a thing. Besides, Robin—" he gave my shoulder a slight squeeze, "—will be here the whole time."

"Chrom…" I sighed. He just laughed it off as Emm tilted her head a little. With a small sigh, she gave up.

"I suppose. Well, I've held you two for too long. Good Night, Chrom, Robin." She said as she waved.

"G'night, Emm!" Chrom and I said at the same time as he lead me out of the room. Once we were out of earshot, I gave him a look of curiosity.

"Tell me, again," I began as I felt my body loosen up. I stretched and used gripped Chrom's arm. "Just where are you guys going again?"

"Just around the smaller towns near the border. I just want see how things are doing with the trouble that's been going on." he answered. Chrom paused and allowed my body to adjust to reduce any addition strain. I tapped his arm and soon we began moving again. It may seem a bit odd, but it actually works. We came up with this little routine a couple years ago to help with my ridiculously weak body and most of the time just standing around and waiting the pain out worked the best.

"You mean the bandits?" I asked.

"Yeah, things are starting to get uneasy with Plegia, too." he answered with a sigh. He gave me a questioning look. "Has anyone been throwing any insults at you lately? I mean, I know it doesn't happen when I'm around, but—"

"Chrom," I said, cutting him off before he could say anymore. "I'm doing fine. No one has been making any jabs or insults about my heritage recently. So, stop worrying about me and focus on other things. I should be the last thing on your mind."

Chrom and I shared a glance. He knew I was lying, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to come right out and say it. It's true that many Nobles and Council Members that I run into or just pass by give me some pretty nasty looks and spread horrid lies about me betraying Ylisse and kill Chrom one day. Yeah, right. As if I had the heart to kill him. Even if someone said that the way to rescue someone was to kill him, I wouldn't dare. It would like killing my older brother or something. And…I don't think I can handle something like this again.

"You seriously suck at lying." Chrom said rather bluntly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I pushed him slightly with an annoyed look on my face.

"Oh, shut it!" I told him. He only laughed as we continued down the hall. We finally reached my room on the other side of the castle. Chrom guided me to my bed and I just allowed him to. Usually, I wasn't this…wimpy, but just for today I was. Over the last eight years I have lived in this castle, I have managed to grow a little stronger. My magic was easy to control and such, and it was only tiring when I go over my limit. With a mock battle with Chrom, I was able to last a good ten minutes before I couldn't cast another spell.

I picked up a book next to me and opened to a random page. Chrom huffed as he stole the book out of my hands and placed it on my nightstand.

"Nope! No more reading and just get some rest. You've been studying all day." He said. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to grab it again.

"Chrom, this is just a story book. Not some book on tactics. I left that in the common room." I told him. He sighed and reached over to take it from me again. Oh no, he won't! This time I moved the book out of the way as I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"No! Mine!" I said with a small wail. Chrom placed a hand on his hip and gave me a look as he held a hand toward me, telling me to give it to him. I smiled at him like a child. "Never."

Chrom rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, just make sure you actually sleep tonight. I don't want to leave while you're sleeping in. You'd panic."

"I would not!" I said, turning my head away. Chrom laughed and just patted my head. I glared at him. I hated it when he does that. I'm not some darn pet that he could pat. Placing the book on my lap, I shoved his hands away from my now messy hair. Huffing, I brushed it down.

"Darn it Chrom!"

He laughed and began to leave my room. "Well, Good night, Robin."

I glared at his back as he approached my door. I can tell there was something bothering him, but I knew he wouldn't say anything until I mention it.

"Hey, Chrom?" I asked as I closed the book in front of me. Chrom heaved a sigh and turned to look at me.

"By the Gods, Robin, just go to bed!" he told me, genuinely concerned about me. "Whatever it is, it can wait until morning."

I rolled my eyes and raised my hands up in resignation. "Fine. It'll wait. Good night, Chrom."

"Good night, Robin."

He left without another word and I sat there, staring at the door.

~The Next Morning~

"Let me come with you." I said as I bunched up my favorite coat in my arms. I had gotten up late this morning and regretted staying up late. I was still tired, but not too tired to go on a trip. Unfortunately, Frederick's face kept firm as he answered me.

"Robin, we've been through this several times." He said, being blunt with me as always. I huffed and hugged the coat to my chest.

"I'm not weak! I'm pretty capable of handling myself, and you know it!" I argued. Frederick's face never changed.

"You can last a battle, but can you last the travel?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe, if you le-" I scowled when he cut me off.

"Forgive me, Robin, but The Exalt had ordered that you were to stay here in the castle." he said. His voice had a tone of finality that I knew I could never seem to argue with. I groaned in frustration and pointed looked away.

"Fine. Whatever Emm says." I said, sighing in defeat. I really wanted to go with them but If Emm had actually ordered it, then I pretty much have no other choice but to listen to her. Frederick finally gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but I was pretty sure it wasn't working.

"Don't worry, Robin. I'm sure one of these days My Lady will let you go." He reassured me. Even though I was really starting to doubt that that day wouldn't come soon, I managed a smile.

"I hope it's soon. I mean, why be a tactician when there's nothing to do?" I said with a careless shrug of my shoulders. We shared a short laugh, just as Chrom stepped out into the courtyards with Lissa next to him.

"Frederick! Come on! We're wasting daylight! And Robin! Emm's looking for you!" he called. I sighed and shook my head as Frederick was quick to answer Chrom. The Prince of Ylisse waited for me to reach him. Frederick stood off to the side, far enough to not over hear us I hoped. I finally dropped the question that I couldn't ask last night on Chrom with the straightest face I could manage.

"That's it. What's bothering you this time?" I said, not really asking and rather just stating. Chrom spluttered for a moment, his eyes wide. I grinned mentally. I had definitely caught him off guard. He took a moment to recollect himself a bit, but the smile he had on his face was replaced with a slight frown. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight on my left leg.

"Chrom… I know you have something to say again. You just couldn't say it in front of Emm." I said, trying to get him to talk. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I wanted to bring you along, but Emm was completely against it. I mean, I know you're not completely ready, but I know you can keep up with me." He said. I rolled my eyes. Wouldn't he just get out with it?

"Chrom, that's not it. I know that's not it." I said.

"What are you talking about, Robin? I just told you." he said, not looking in my eyes. I sighed. It was like this. Chrom would such a stubborn idiot and keep things from me because I was sure he was scared to hurt me. Didn't he know that if the hides things from me it hurts? Like a lot.

"Chrom, I know that isn't it! That's not what's nothing you..." I trailed off. He still played his "dumb" card.

"Look, Robin, that's it. I'm not-" he cut himself off when I gave him a look that clearly said, "Stop lying before I bring out a tome."

He finally sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm just worried, alright? I mean, are you sure no one is insulting you or anything? Because if someone is, you could always go to Emm, and she'll do something about it."

"You know I can't always depend on Emm, Chrom. I'll just prove that I'm too weak to handle things on my own. Trust me, I'll be fine. Just worry about Lissa and Frederick, alright?" I said, patting his shoulder with a convincing smile. Chrom frowned in worry.

"Are you sure? I mean, I heard this can get pretty bad when no one's arou-" I cut him off because I really didn't want to hear the end of it.

"Just trust me! I'll be fine. Besides, I have Ricken to worry about since you know how curious he can get. Who knows? I might as well be stuck with him all day." I said. It was true. Ricken was a thirteen year old boy who had one neck of a huge interest in magic and tomes, he would practically flutter over to me and pester me for half the day about it. He usually appears when Chrom, Lissa, Emm, or even Frederick wasn't around. I'll be blunt, he was annoying, but he gift in magic made up for it. So, in a way, he was like me.

"Alright," Chrom said, finally dropping the argument. I noticed Frederick clear his throat and I immediately jumped into action. I grabbed Chrom's arm and began to pull him to the front door of the castle.

"Well! I think it's about time you get going Chrom! The sooner you go, the faster you can get back!" I said with a smile on my face. He reluctantly followed me.

"You just sounded like you don't want to see me..." He said. I turned to him and released his arm.

"You said you were wasting daytime. Plus, Frederick went ahead waiting with Lissa, I'm sure." I said, pointing in the general direction of the grand doors of the castle.

"Oh, Gods! Lissa!" Chrom said. I waved as he dashed past me and heading to the entrance. Knowing Lissa's impatience, Chrom wouldn't be able hear the end of her complaining about it until the next day.

"Be careful!" I called after Chrom. He hollered an answer or her his shoulder.

"You too, Robin!"

I shook my head and began to head to Emm's study where I knew she would be waiting for me. I flinched when a sudden stab of pain flashed through my right hand.

"What the-" I cut myself off when I looked at the back of my hand. There, in dark purple lines, were three eyes staring back at me. I blinked. How in the world did I end up getting this?! When I looked closer, it seemed incomplete. It wasn't centered at all. It looked as though it was half missing.

"Ravina."

The name slipped out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop it. Ravina? What in the world? Did I know that name? Or maybe I just heard of it before. I tried to convince myself that it was just that. A name I heard before, just didn't know where.

But I knew that it wasn't right. I should know that person, but nothing was coming. Strange...why did my heart feel heavy with guilt?

Ravina...just who are you to me?

* * *

><p>Aaaaand done! That now sucks for Robin! So, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! It was pretty long, but it helps with the word count! Hmm...I ran out of things to say. Oh well. Preview?<p>

**I stared at the newest recruit to the Shepherds in surprise. Her hair was a lovely brown and vaguely reminded me of someone I knew. But, what shock me most was the fact that her coat was practically the same thing as my own coat. She nervously offered me a smile and introduced herself. **

**"Uhm, hi! I'm Ravina. I'm new here, but I hope you'll treat me well!" she said with a nostalgic smile. Oh, Naga. I found the mystery woman. Great.**

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	3. Chapter 2: How A Simple Change Surprises

Hiiiii! I'm back and with a very long chapter, so enjoy! I never expected it to be this long. Anyway, thank you to SuperPanda9000, Guest, and Gunlord500 for reviewing last chapter! And thanks to those who Favorited and Alerted this story! I'm happy that people are really liking this story. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't Fire Emblem Awakening!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: How A Simple Change Surprises Many<p>

If one asked me, "Who was Emmeryn to you?" Then, my answer would be a simple one. She was a sister to me. A sister that loved her siblings dearly. She would make sure that she would spend time with us all equally. I don't really get to see her much, but she always manages to get me involved with some odd things. For her to call me to her office was a little unnerving, but it was a chance to see her.

Three loud knocks echoed through the hall as I stood in front of Emm's office. Before Chrom left, he told me that his sister was waiting for me. For what, I didn't know. While I was on my way to her office, I was debating whether or not I should tell her about the mark. It appeared so suddenly, that I didn't know what to do. If it becomes troublesome, I would have to end up telling her. Nothing could stay hidden for long with her. I decided to tell her.

"Emm?" I called out as I shrugged my mother's coat on. With the long sleeves, I could cover the mark until I was ready. It was thick and didn't really fit me (it was actually a bit loose), but I couldn't get the heart to go and get a more fitting coat. Emm suggested getting the coat tailored to fit me, but I assured her that I would grow into it one day…three years ago, Sadly, I still hadn't grown into it. "Are you in there?"

"Come in!" came Emm's muffled voice. I opened the door without wasting another second and entered her office.

"So, what do you—"I was suddenly cut off by Emmeryn's gasp. I looked at her and tilted my head at her shock expression. She stood there rigidly and the documents in her hands slipped to the floor, flying anywhere. I reacted quickly and hurried over to the scattered papers and began picking them up. "Hey, Emm, you don't just drop things at the sight of me! Oh, Naga! Now everything's a mess."

I gathered all the papers, stood back up and handed them to her. She didn't move to take them as she kept staring. More specifically, my hair. I tilted my head once again and leaned in a little closer. I gazed into her shocked eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Um….Emm? Emmeryn? Are you there?" I asked as I waved a hand over her face. "Heeeelllloooooooo?"

She finally blinked and reached for the pape—Her hands ignored the papers and went straight for my hair, gently brushing it. "Y-your hair!"

I gave her a questioning look. "My hair? What about my hair?"

She pulled away and headed to her desk. She opened the top drawer, pulled out a framed mirror and handed it to me. "I think you should see for yourself."

I raised an eyebrow and placed the papers on her desk and took the mirror. "See what?"

I looked at the mirror and saw my reflection. I was expecting to just see me with my normal green eyes, pale skin, and ridiculously white hair, but when I actually looked, I gaped. My eyes were still the same green eyes, and pale skin, but I seemed a little sicker than before. I blame my new hair color. All the white that I was somewhat proud of was gone. Not even a single trace. My hair was an odd, chestnut brown that made me look like I was someone else. I looked up at Emm with shock in my eyes.

"Exactly how did this happen?!" I asked as I pointed to my hair. Emm shook her head, just as confused as I was.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Emm said, shaking her head. "Did you see Chrom before he left?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did, but Chrom or even Frederick said nothing about it!"

I gave her the mirror back and ran both of my hands through my hair. There was no difference in texture; it was still soft and silky (which actually bothers me since I was a guy). I guess I was lucky to only have my hair color change. First, that dead creepy mark on my hand, and now my hair?! Nothing like this ever happened to me before in all the years in my life!

…Well, I hoped so.

"But, you're not feeling ill, are you?" Emm asked me as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I could see that she was really worried. After all, hair color changing suddenly isn't much of a good thing, was it?

"I'm fine, Emm." I assured her. She didn't seem convinced but she released my shoulders. I bit the back of my lip and remembered the pain that flashed through my hand. I pulled the sleeve of my right arm lower to completely hide my hand. Suddenly, I didn't want Emm to see the mark, nor did I want to tell her. What if she gets scared and locks me in this castle forever? I didn't want to be stuck here. Maybe she would get worried, and stick me with Chrom and Lissa (which was highly unlikely with all the battles Chrom and his group of Shepherds get into). I placed a hand on my hip and gestured with my hand, a smile on my face. "Maybe it just means I'm growing up!"

A smile appeared on Emm's face as she shook her head in amusement with a light laugh. "Ahaha, Robin, I can't help but doubt that horribly." she said. I felt my eye twitch at her statement. True, I may not seem like eighteen-year-old, but I certainly act my age!

…

Okay, so, I wasn't that mature, but I know how to stay out of trouble. I know I was born a Plegian, but I was also raised as an Ylissian. Emm, Chrom, Frederick, and even Lissa had taken it upon themselves to teach me Ylisse's history and such. Well, Emm was the one who taught me magic and the right ways to act in a castle. I never really listened to her when it actually came to royalty things. I mean, I wasn't a prince like Chrom…or at least I hoped I wasn't.

"So, what did you want me for, Emm? Another lesson? Or is it just another day for me to accompany you to some weird, boring meeting?" I asked Emm. She smiled as she shook her head.

"Actually, I was going to ask you how that new medicine that the physician gave you last week was working. I was about to ask you yesterday, but you were focused in your studies." she said. Ah. That crap. Throughout my eight years of living in the royal castle, I have been through….about ten or more of those "physicians" to help me stay alive. Some actually helped me, some made me worse, and some just…made me wonder if they're actually trying. Well, I could understand that. No one would want to help a Plegian. I made a face and crossed my arms with a look of disgust.

"Ugh, that thing? I hate to admit it, but it actually helps. Sometimes it makes me drowsy. Did you know it tastes like Chrom's failed cooking attempts?" I asked her. I definitely didn't lie about that. Chrom didn't know how to cook at all. I was there in the kitchen when he made a deadly poison. According to him it was called it "cooking", but I swear that food wasn't meant to be purple….well, not that I was saying that I was any better. Somehow, I end up burning water. I know one would think, "how do you burn water?" But trust me, I have no idea how I burned water. She rolled her eyes in amusement as she shook her head slightly.

"Did you remember to take it this morning?" she asked. I pressed my lips together and gave her a shrug.

"Well….not yet, but I will take it immediately after I leave your office." I added quickly when I saw her frown. "I swear!"

"You really dislike this, don't you?" she asked with an apologetic smile. I just shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I do…but…It's helping me live, and I don't want to leave without having the chance of being Chrom's tactician. I mean, it's the only way I could repay him." I said. Emm sighed as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I couldn't help but relax in her embrace.

"Robin, you don't have to repay Chrom. He's perfectly satisfied with having you as a little brother." she said as she combed my now brown hair with a hand. I huffed a sigh and gave her a side glance.

"But, Emm, I can't just sit around and do nothing." I said as I gently pushed her away. She had a worried frown on her face as she looked down. I looked up at her with as much determination as I could manage. "I will not be weak."

Emm stared at me for a moment before patting my shoulders with a sigh. "Well then, I shouldn't be holding you back now, should I?"

I blinked at her response. I was expecting her to say no and tell me to focus on getting better, like she had always been doing, not…encouraging me. But, nevertheless, I felt a smile spread on my face and wrapped my arms around her in joy. She didn't say anything else, but I just knew she was smiling as she hugged me back.

I couldn't help it as the words I have never stopped telling her for eight years rushed out, "Thank you. Thank you, Emmeryn. Thank you, sister."

._._._._._.

_She just knew she was being stupid, but she didn't have much of a choice. The man before her had taken the thing she held most dear to her heart, and she was sure as heck to make this man pay for hurting *****! She gripped her silver sword tighter and held it ready. At the edge of her sight, she could see her white-haired ******* leaning against a pillar near the Dragon's Table, unconscious and most likely plagued by a high fever. She gritted her teeth. If she can finish this battle quickly, she can drag Chrom and ***** out of here in time!_

_She took a step back as Chrom dashed past her with a battle cry. She brandished her own sword and charged in just as Chrom slashed at their enemy, his attacks blocked with laces of electricity. She swung her sword horizontally across the unguarded back of her enemy. But her enemy was quick to leap into the air. _

_"Ravina! Above!" Chrom exclaimed. She snapped her head up and quickly leapt back as a ball of purple energy crashed into the ground. _

_"Chrom!" she cried when she lost sight of her companion. The smoke cleared quickly and she saw Chrom shaking his head to recollect himself. She took a step in his direction but halted when her friend was shoved into a pillar by a bundle of purple lightning. Flustered, she gripped her sword and dashed at her enemy, who was forming another spell. She leapt into the air and angled her body to struck down ward as hard as she could, efficiently stopping the spell and forcing the enemy back. _

_"I'm not going to let you hurt Chrom, too!" she declared as she pointed her sword at the enemy's chest. The man glared hatefully at her and growled slightly as he prepared for his next attack. Chrom appeared at her side and held his sword at the ready. _

_"Let's end this. For ***** and our futures!" he said, glaring at their enemy. Ravina nodded and raised her sword with both her hands on the handle. Her left foot slowly pulled back and her sword came near her face, its tip pointing at their enemy's neck. _

_"Yes, I will never let fate take ***** from me again! I will make us free!" she declared. With a cry of determination, Ravina dashed forward, pushing off with her left and took a fast swipe at her enemy. Chrom was close behind with his sword trailing behind him, scratching the floor and flying into the enemy's side. They didn't dare to let up their attacks, even when their enemy blocked most of them with his cursed lightning. Ravina was holding back, waiting for the right moment to strike his weak point. _

_"You can never change your fate! Grima will be revived!" their enemy said with an angry tone. It didn't discourage either of them (more like enraged them further) as Chrom let out a frustrated roar and knocked the tome out of their enemy's hands. Ravina quickly took the opportunity to run him through, a little close to his heart for comfort (well, to her satisfaction). She stayed there for a good moment to let her enemy take in the pain. Blood splattered on her favorite coat and she mentally reminded herself to wash it the moment they got the time to actually take a breather._

_"*****," she began with a hash tone, "***** and I will never be the pawns of this so-called fate. We could've been a family, but you were so blinded. Tell your dragon that he could rot for another thousand years. I don't give a crap about this mess and leave ***** out of this." _

_She took a step back and kicked her enemy off her sword; dark smoked billowed out of the wound. She tore her eyes away from the scene and saw Chrom applying pressure on a cut on his arm. Ravina hurried over. _

_"Chrom! Are you alright?" she asked as she sheathed her sword and looked at his bloody hand. Chrom gave her a smile. _

_"Yeah, just a scratch. What about—" he began, but cut himself off when he looked at the dying man. "Brutal as always, huh, Ravina?"_

_She held back a small laugh. "Brutal? He deserved worse." _

_Chrom straightened up and began to head to their unconscious friend. _

_"THIS ISN'T OVER!" a voice screamed. Ravina snapped her head in the direction of her enemy and leapt into action when she realized what he was about to do. She barreled herself into Chrom and shoved him aside, getting the full impact of the spell. Thousands of shocks ran through her body as she let out a blood-curling scream. _

_"Ravina!" Chrom shouted as he recovered from his stumble. He rushed to her side and helped her up. "Are you alright? Don't worry, thanks to you we don't have to worry about him." _

_Unknowingly to the two of them, ***** woke up. He didn't miss the moment his ****** took the blow instead of Chrom. He quickly gathered himself and forced himself to get up, ignoring the head-splitting headache. His ****** was injured and he wasn't going to sit around and watch. He stumbled over to them, desperate to reach their side._

_But, even though Chrom was calling out to Ravina, she could barely register his words. Her vision blurred and her hand began to move on its own to the small dagger she always had on her. As quick as lightning, her hand moved._

_"Snap ou—Gyuk!" Chrom was unable to finish his sentence as his eyes widened in shock at the pain that erupted in his side. He slowly looked down to see the dagger buried deep into his side; Ravina's hand still tightly griped around the hilt. She stared at her hand in shock and jerkily removed her hand from the handle. She looked into Chrom's eyes. She could clearly see shock and disbelief, but it melted into forgiveness. Chrom had forgiven her._

_"Chrom, no… no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Words of apology spilled from her lips as she stumbled away from Chrom, away from his arms. He forced a smile. _

_"I-It's not your…your fault. And it will ne-ver be your fault. Please—" he took a shuddering breath. "Promise me you'll get out. Take ***** and go."_

_Ravina watched in horror as Chrom crumbled to the floor and his blood stained the red carpet, tuning it a darker shade of red. She gasped when she saw a man with soft, snowy white hair frozen in his place. His bright green colored eyes were wide in shock with his right hand stretched forward. His purple overcoat was swaying to a stop, telling Ravina that he just arrived. His thin frame was shaking slightly, and she couldn't tell if it was from shock of everything happening before him or the strain from his frail body. He suddenly dropped to his knees beside Chrom and reached over with a trembling hand. When he came close, his hand hesitated before fully pulling away. He stared up at her, absolution clear in his eyes. His voice was a small, broken whisper as he repeated Chrom's words._

_"It's not your fault." _

_She began to back away from him, shaking her head in horror and refusal as a loud echoing laughter haunted her, blaring loudly in her head. It was all her fault. Overwhelming guilt washed over her and she regretted everything she had done. _

**_"It's all your fault." _**_snarled a voice._

_She full heartedly agreed. _

**~In That Field~ **

"Is she alive?" Chrom asked as he leaned over an unconscious brown haired woman. She was wearing a purple coat lined with an awfully familiar pattern that seemed to fit her quite nicely. Her skin was fair and her sleeping face reminded him of a certain tactician. Lissa came over the woman's other side and leaned over her, too.

"We have to do something!" she said with a slight tone of worry. She took a look at the woman and a slightly confused look. "…Hey, Chrom, doesn't she look like Robin? She even has the same coat, too."

Chrom hummed in agreement as a picture of Robin napping on the windowsill in the castle library a couple weeks back. The woman was slept just like him: her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were scrunched slightly together with a peaceful look on her face. When he took a closer look at the coat, he could tell that the pattern's coat was a slightly different purple. It was redder than Robin's. "I thought the same."

Lissa glanced at her brother, "Do you think they could be related or something?"

Chrom considered the suggestion for a moment as Frederick approached the two and looked over the unconscious woman. "Well, she certainly doesn't have the same white hair as our dear friend."

Chrom frowned when he could see this woman and Robin being related, but Robin didn't really mention anything about having a sister. And, by the looks of things, she should be about the same age as Robin... Although, Chrom remembered quite vaguely about meeting someone who was overprotective over Robin before Robin came to live with him…The only problem with that was that it was extremely vague that it could easily be written off as his mind playing tricks on him. "True, her hair is really brown. Nothing close to Robin..."

A small groan caught their attention.

"She's waking up!" Lissa said. The three watched as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight.

"W-wha?" she began, her voice filled with confusion as she raised a hand over her eyes. She stared up at Chrom and Lissa with slight surprise. Lissa was quick to give her a smile.

"Hey! You're awake! You kind of had me worried there." she said. The woman blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" she apologized without really understanding what was going on. Chrom couldn't help but think that her voice was almost like Robin's, just…more on the girly, confident side… Robin would've sent him a death glare if he actually said that in front of him. He shook his head and offered his hand with a smile.

"Don't apologize. Here, take my hand. It won't do you any good to sleep in the middle of a field." he said. She glanced at his hand with slight confusion. She felt like she had seen him before, but she couldn't seem to recall very well. She bit her lip, deciding to set it to the side, and took his hand with her right. She blinked at the strange three-eyed purple mark on her hand, but it slipped her mind when Chrom helped her up with ease. As soon as she was on her feet, she dusted herself off out of pure habit and nodded thankfully at Chrom, who couldn't help but notice that she was slightly taller than Robin. Slightly.

"Thank you, Chrom." She said. Everyone looked at her in surprise. If Chrom remembered correctly, no one actually said his name since the moment they found this woman.

"You know who I am?" he asked her. Surprise lit up her green eyes as she brought a hand to brush her hair aside.

"What? Ah, n-no… I don't know… It just…sort of came to me." came her reply. She frowned and scratched her head in confusion. "Or…did it? Oh, Naga! What is with me today…?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow slightly as the woman glared at the grass. He decided a different approach. "Tell me, what's your name? What are you doing out here in the middle of a field?"

The woman grimaced as she struggled to remember her name. "Name? I-it's…Oh my…. What was it again? I know it started with a—Ah….oh, darn. What was it? I know it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"…You can't remember your very own name?" Chrom asked as he furrowed his brows in caution. What kind of person forgets the name they've been called all their lives? She smiled apologetically.

"It seems so. I swear I had it! It's just so hard to remember…Wait a minute! Where am I? What is going on?!" she panicked as she spun on her heel with a hand on her hilt. Lissa's eyes widened when she was struck with realization.

"Oh! Chrom, I think I know what's wrong with her! I think she has amnesia!" she said with a confirming nod. Frederick took a step toward her, clearly suspicious about the woman.

"I think she's playing a trick on us." he said rather bluntly. "You know milord's name but not your own?"

She blinked, reminding Chrom of Robin when he was surprised, and tilted her head.

"B-b-but It's true!" she said, desperate to defend herself. Chrom shared a look with Lissa. His sister's lips moved as she pointed to the woman.

"Just like Robin!" she mouthed. Chrom pressed his lips together. It was true; Robin did act like a clueless idiot, but he only did so when he really had no idea what in Naga's name was happening. What made this woman pretty interesting (or awfully suspicious in Frederick's opinion) was that she mirrored Robin perfectly. Well, other than the fact that there was a sword strapped to her side and there was no sign of a tome in sight.

Chrom gave Frederick a look. "But, Frederick, what if it IS true? We can't leave her here. Imagine the look that Robin would give us if he learns that we abandoned an amnesiac woman! He'd hit us both with his favorite wind tome!"

Frederick had a look of dread cross his face as the thought had flashed his mind. He clearly remembered the day when Robin threw his wind tome across the room and smacked him square in the face. For a frail teenager, he could throw pretty hard.

"If we don't help her, then that wouldn't make us Shepherds, now would it?" Chrom asked. Frederick gave him a grim expression.

"We would be the same, milord. I emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." he said. Chrom shrugged and came to a decision.

"Alright then—we shall take her back to town and figure out what to do from there. " he announced. The woman's eyes widened as her foot stepped out of place. It took her a second before she recovered from her shock and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait! You guys are just going to take me back into town without so much as asking me if I want to come along? It's like you guys control me or something!" she said, horrified that she was about to be taken to some place she didn't know…But then again, she couldn't seem to remember anything, so why was she complaining?

"Peace, my friend. We'll hear you out when we get to town, alright? Now, let's go."

The woman pressed her lips together, but decided that there wasn't much that she could do except follow them. So, she did without another complaint.

._._._._._.

"Okay, seriously, I'm a prisoner or something? Because that's how I feel right now." The woman said as she stopped in the middle of the dirt road. Chrom stopped in mid step as he turned to face her, Lissa following his example. Frederick stopped short behind them as he guarded the back of the group.

"Don't worry, you'll be free to go once we establish that you are no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom said with a reassuring smile. The woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Ylisse?" she asked. "Is that where we are?"

"You never heard of this halidom?" Frederick asked, his voice full of suspiciousness. "Ha! Quite to good actor I must say! For a fool."

"Frederick, please…" Chrom said with a sigh. He turned to the woman with an apologetic smile. "Well, this land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler is Emmeryn, who is called our Exalt. And…I suppose we should introduce ourselves." He held a hand toward himself. "My name is Chrom—then again, you knew that."

He gestured to Lissa, "This delicate flower is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa glared at her brother and placed her hands at her hips.

"I am NOT delicate! I can handle things as well as Robin!" she said. The woman's eyes blinked at Robin's name. For some odd reason, the name seemed to have rung a bell, but she couldn't understand why. Lissa turned to face the woman with a polite smile. "Please, ignore my brother. He tends to be quite thick. But, you're pretty lucky we found you! Waking up to the Brigands would've been horrible."

The woman tilted her head as she stared at Chrom. "You're called the Shepherds, right? I wonder, do you really tend to sheep? I'm sure that if I was one of those poor sheep, I would be scared of people in full armor…."

Chrom shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "It's pretty dangerous. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

The woman turned to face Frederick with a confused look. "Frederick the Wary? That's a weird title…"

"A title I wear with pride. Only the Gods know what would happen if one of us isn't cautious." he said as his eyes narrowed. "I would trust you, but your actions have been too suspicious to do so."

The woman gave him a polite nod of understanding. "I see. If I were you, I would've done the same. My name is Ravina." she paused for a moment as she blinked in surprise. "…Strange. I can't believe it took me this long to remember my name. I suppose that's one thing about me solved…"

"Ravina? How odd… I can't help but feel like I have met you before." Chrom said with a confused frown. "Have we met?"

Ravina shrugged with a hopeless smile on her face. "Well, forgive me, but I don't think we have. Maybe, or maybe not."

"Are you sure? Because I'm certainly sure that I—" Chrom was unable to finish his sentence when Lissa gasped in surprise and pointed ahead of them.

"Chrom! The town! I-it's ablaze!" she cried. Everyone turned to look at the town ahead. And to their horror, Lissa's words rang true. Smoke was billowing toward the sky in several places of the town. Ravina could faintly see the red-orange flames from the distance.

"Damn it! The cursed brigands must be the cause of this!" Chrom cursed. He placed a hand at his blade and turned to the others. "Frederick! Lissa! Quickly!"

"But what about her?" Frederick asked, giving Ravina a distrustful look. Chrom glanced at her and shook his head.

"Unless she's burning too, it'll have to wait!" Chrom said. Frederick frowned.

"Aptly said, milord."

"Come on! We're wasting time!" Lissa said, her arms waving with urgency. Without another word, the three of them took off, leaving a very confused Ravina. She stood there for a moment.

"Did I just get ditched?" she asked out loud without thinking. She looked down and took note of the sword strapped to her side. She slowly unsheathed it and tested the weight in her hands. It was light and pretty sharp. Ravina gripped the handle and did a quick horizontal slash. The blade sliced through the air, giving a high-pitched ring. She paused for a moment before testing a couple more swings. A smile grew on her lips as she straightened up, clearly impressed with her own skill.

"Hmm… I guess I'm not hopeless." She said. With a shrug of carelessness, she took off after the Shepherds who ditched her. She didn't know why she followed them, but she had a feeling that she just had to go.

~Time Skip! A few days later…~

I waited at the main gates of the Castle to wait for Emm's return. She had gone out to go and take a stroll out in the city of Ylisse. I had offered to go, but she told me that it was better for me to stay. I couldn't blame her. After all, the tensions between Ylisse and Plegia have been on dangerous levels lately. Many of the council members believe that war would break out any second soon. Honestly, it kind of scared me. War between the two countries wouldn't do both sides any good. Since I was a Plegian living in the Royal Castle of all places, I will be the one with the highest risk. But, then again, if anyone tries anything against me, they would have to deal with a very pissed off Chrom (not a pretty picture).

With a sigh, I turned away from the gate and decided to stop by the Shepherds' garrison with the rest of the Shepherds. I was pretty sure it's been about a full month since the last time I have seen any of them. The moment I walked in, I was greeted by a happy (but mostly relieved) shout.

"Robin! What happened to your hair—Wah!" The Pegasus knight in training tripped over her boots and face planted the ground a good foot before me. I sighed and squatted down to the ground with a smile as she sheepishly looked up at me. "H-Hi?"

"Sumia, I think you need to change those boots." I said, holding out a hand to help her up. Sumia was a Pegasus Knight in training, and she was pretty clumsy. I know she's been trying her hardest to prove that she can do it, but sometimes, I was more worried about her nervousness. Then again, if her clumsiness could get her this far, then I couldn't help but feel like she would be fine. Sumia laughed nervously as she took my hand and I helped her up.

"What in the world? Is that really you, Robin? What happened to that unruly mess of white hair you had?" asked a blonde haired girl with a parasol. Maribelle. She was one of the very few nobles who actually cared about me even though I was a Plegian. Strangely, even her father was pretty kind to me, too. Although she sometimes sounds like she doesn't like me, she was nice…in her own little way. She had a hand on her hip as she greeted me with a smile. "Did someone play a prank on you?"

I was about to answer her when a sudden loud, booming voice interrupted me.

"Hey! Who's this?! A newcomer?" I looked over to the bare chested idiot, Vaike, with a forced smile. Well, he wasn't an idiot. It was more along the lines of being a hard headed person who speaks in third person. Plus, he thinks that he's everyone's teacher. Maybe he was. He was probably the perfect example of what not to do.

"No, I'm not a newcomer, Vaike. I'm Robin. Am I really not that recognizable?" I asked as I turned back to Mirabelle. "Sorry, I haven't been around. I was stuck there with Emm. As for my hair, let's just say I'm growing up."

"Growing up?" Sumia asked. I shrugged and smiled hopelessly.

"Well, I couldn't see any other explanation." I said. "Setting that aside, how have you guys been fairing? With Chrom not here, I'm guessing there isn't much to do."

Maribelle dramatically sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, my! I am honestly tired from waiting for Lissa to come back. When do you think they'll be back?"

Sumia allowed a small sigh and a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'm not sure. It is taking them a little longer than usual…"

Vaike appeared next to me and patted my shoulder (more like knocked me off balance) with a happy smile. "Well, at least we know you haven't holed yourself up in the castle again! Ready for some lessons from the Teach?"

I rolled my eyes and took a huge step to the side to keep a distance from the large man. "Anyway! Where's Stahl and Sully? I haven't seen them around the castle lately. Normally, I would've ran into them by now."

Sumia gave a confused frown. "Stahl and Sully? I do recall seeing Stahl in the back. And I think Sully left to go somewhere a while ago… Here, let me go and check!"

I watched her spin on her heel and hurried out of the room. Turning to Maribelle, I asked her, "I've been wondering…does Sumia like Chrom or something?"

She gave me one look and began to laugh. "By the way she trips every time she's near him, it's hard to believe that she doesn't like him!"

I was about to answer until I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. I turned to see a very happy (and most likely excited) Lissa leading a young woman with hair as brown as mine and strikingly familiar green eyes. I was about to greet them, but Lissa caught sight of me first and gasped in shock.

"Robin! What happened to your hair?!" she exclaimed as she ran up to me. I opened my arms and caught her as she barreled into me. I struggled to keep my balance and Vaike was quick to catch me.

"Whoa! Can't have the Teach letting his student fall over!" he said happily. I decided to ignore him and focused on Lissa, who was staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Did a spell back fire on you, Robin?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh at her question. I shook my head.

"Hahaha! What a ridiculous idea, Lissa! When did you return?" I asked her with a smile. She released me and took a couple steps back to give me some space.

"We just arrived here! But, Chrom and Frederick are in a meeting with the council." Lissa said with a small pout. I tilted my head slightly and hummed, glancing at the newcomer.

"Hmm…I see. Something must've happened during your trip then." I said, patting her head. I gestured to the woman behind her. "So, who's this?"

Lissa looked back and took my hand and pulled me toward the woman. "Here, Robin, this is Ravina! We ran into her on a field just recently—"

I cut her off, "Wait, ran into her?"

Lissa gave me a quick glance. We found her on the field. She has amnesia." she said, giving me a quick explanation. I blinked. This girl had amnesia? Lissa continued her quick introduction as she gestured to me. "Ravina, this is Robin! He's the one Chrom wanted you to meet!"

Lissa released my hand and ran off to talk to Maribelle, and I'll just say that Maribelle was quite delighted to see her again. Vaike was asking her where Chrom was. I didn't hear her answer as I looked at the woman before me. She scratched the back of her head and bowed her head slightly. I stared at the newest recruit to the Shepherds in surprise. Her hair was a lovely brown and vaguely reminded me of someone I knew. But, what shocked me most was the fact that her coat was practically the same thing as my own coat. She nervously offered me a smile and introduced herself.

"Uhm, hi! I'm Ravina. I'm new here, but I hope you'll treat me well!" she said with a nostalgic smile. Oh, Naga. I found the mystery woman. Great. Now what?

"Pleasure to meet you, Ravina, I'm, as you already know from Lissa's impromptu introduction, Robin." I said, bowing my head slightly to be polite. She smiled at me.

"So, you must be Prince Robin?" she asked. Wait, what?! Prince? I gave her twitching smile.

"Prince? Me? Oh, no. You've got it all wrong." I said. She blinked.

"You're not? But Chrom and Lissa were talking about you as if you were their brother. Was I wrong?" she asked me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yup. I'm no Prince. I just grew up with Chrom for quite a while. But, I'm just a commoner living in the castle." I explained. She hummed in understanding.

"That makes sense." she said. I gave her a curious look.

"So," I began, "why'd you join the Shepherds?"

"Eh?" Ravina looked down and up again. "Oh, Chrom had decided that it would be best for me to join as a swordswoman and to be one of the new tacticians."

I was about to ask her what she meant by "one of the new tacticians", but someone just had to interrupt me, apparently done with their conversation.

"Hey! Aren't you going to introduce us too?" came Maribelle's voice.

"Oh, right! Sorry…" I turned to Ravina and held my hand to her. "Allow me to welcome you first to the Shepherds' garrison."

She looked hesitantly at my hand before she took it. I smiled and lead her to the others. Sumia had returned from her little trip and I knew by the look on her face that Stahl and Sully were not here. They must've had something to do. I gestured to the others. "Everyone, this is Ravina. She just recently joined the Shepherds as a tactician."

"Yeah! You'll be surprised how similar Ravina and Robin are at this!" Lissa added. I blinked at her words and gave her a confused look. What did she mean? Ravina was similar to me? In what? Strategizing? I can't say much about that because I was never in a real battle. Well…ish.

Ravina gave them a smile. "Please take care of me."

Vaike laughed. "Oh yeah? Can she do this?"

He belched quite loudly and Maribelle's face scrunched up into a disgusted frown. I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from laughing at her expression. I looked over to Ravina. She had a twitching smile and I just knew she was just as disturbed.

"Well… I suppose I have much to learn in the arts of belching, 'Teach'." she said. She turned away from him and faced everyone. "Setting that aside! It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Ugh! Vaike! How many times must I remind you it's abhorrent! Enough of your buffoonery!" Maribelle snapped. I coughed into my fist to stop my urge to laugh out loud. Maribelle wasn't done. "And you, Ravina! Don't encourage him! I had hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

We all watched Maribelle stomp out of the room, muttering to herself about something. I'd guess it would be about Vaike and his normal behavior. Sumia turned to Ravina and gave her a smile.

"Please, don't take it to heart, Ravina. Maribelle takes a while to warm up to others." she said. Lissa spun on her heel to face her with a grin on her face.

"Or burns too quickly! Haha! But, don't worry, she'll warm up to you soon." she assured Ravina. I finally shook my head and let out a small laugh. Sumia suddenly perched up.

"Ah! Captian! Welcome back! I was—I mean, we—" she began, but as she took a step, she tripped again. I turned to look and saw Chrom coming up to us. Sumia was quick to stand up and straighten herself. Chrom sweat dropped.

"Sumia! Are you alright?" he asked her out of concern. He glanced at her boots and sighed. "…those boots again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean—oh, my…" she sighed as she gave up answering Chrom solidly. Chrom just shook his head and addressed the rest of us. "All right, everyone, listen: we'll be marching to Regna Ferox in the morning."

I blinked and tilted my head as Ravina asked him a question.

"Regna Ferox?"

I cleared my throat and answered her. "Regna Ferox is a unified kingdom to the north of Ylisse. The barbarians live there…well, according to the books."

"They are warriors, and we'll need their strength to face this new threat." Chrom confirmed, giving me a nod. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he continued on without mentioning anything about me. "Usually, the exalt would request aid personally, but given the recent activity around Ylisse… Well, the people will begin to worry if my sister suddenly left the capital."

"So, Emm is sending the Shepherds to go in her place then." I said. He nodded.

"Precisely—" Chrom suddenly gasped when he FINALLY recognized me. "By the Gods! Robin?!" His eyes were wide with disbelief as he walked right up to me. I grinned and took a step back. Oh, believe me. I was quite delighted to see Chrom again, but I just had a strange feeling.

"Took you long enough. Does this prove that you're as thick as ever?" I asked. Unfortunately, he completely ignored me and grabbed my shoulders while staring at my hair.

"Gods, Robin! Did a spell back-fire or something?!" he asked me. I could hear Lissa laughing behind me while Ravina looked questioning over to us.

"Why is everyone so surprised with his hair?" she asked. Sumia had a smile on her face as she answered her.

"Well, you see…Robin's hair was naturally white. For us to see him without his signature hair color, is quite… unusual..." she said. I gripped Chrom's wrists and pushed him away (not harshly, mind you).

"Setting that aside!" I exclaimed, making sure to get everything back on track. Chrom quickly regained his composure, but I could tell he was still bothered by it. I cleared my throat. "So, who's going?"

"W-well, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for an—" he was cut off by Lissa's excited voice.

"I volunteer!" she said. I shook my head. I know Lissa would volunteer.

"Me, too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for this mission!" Vaike volunteered, swinging his axe with anticipation.

"I'll go as well." said a voice. Ravina jumped in surprise. A huge armored man stood right next to her. In all honesty, I was surprised too. I had completely forgotten about Kellam. He frowned. "…What? I've been here the whole time!"

Sumia nervously shifted on her feet. "I-I, uhm…"

"Oh, just say it Sumia." I told her. She glanced over to me as I offered a smile. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm ready… I may just end up getting in the way…" she said with a sigh. Chrom nodded to her.

"Well, you could just stay behind the main group." he offered. I placed a hand on my hip and shifted my weight to one leg with an easy-going smile.

"Yeah! If you do that, you could learn just from watching everyone." I added. Chrom smiled reassuringly to her.

"But, of course, it's your choice. But some lessons can't be learned outside the battlefield."

Sumia nodded understandingly, "Well, if you put it that way, I think I can do that, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be alright." Chrom assured her. Sumia smiled brightly.

"Oh, of course! I-I mean—I'll do just that!"

"Then it's settled?" Ravina asked. Chrom nodded.

"Yes, be prepare to leave first thing in the morning."

._._._._._.

I didn't know why I stayed there while Chrom was debriefing the Shepherds. I mean, I wasn't even going and, yet, I was there. Chrom didn't even tell me to go to Emmeryn or anything. So, I just found it a bit strange.

"Ah, Robin! There you are!" called Chrom's voice. I looked up from my book in my hands and saw him coming over to me to sit next to me under the tree I sat under. I waited for him to settle next to me before I asked him anything.

"So, you picked a new member, huh? She seems nice." I said as I doggie-eared a page and closed my book. I looked over to Chrom who was staring ahead. "Lissa told me she has amnesia, too."

Chrom nodded grimly. "That's true, but she proved herself to be a trustworthy tactician and swordswoman."

I flinched at his words. I never thought it would actually hurt. I have taught myself countless strategies to become to one thing I wanted to do. But, I suppose I wasn't good enough. Chrom had already chosen someone to be his tactician, and it wasn't me.

"But, I didn't come to find you to talk about Ravina." Chrom said, cutting off my thoughts. I looked at him with a small grin.

"Let me guess… You're going to tell me to be good and try to stay safe while you're gone." I said. To my surprise, Chrom shook his head.

"Actually, no. I was going to tell you that Emm has decided it's about time. You're coming with me." he told me with a smile. "You're coming to Regna Ferox as one of the Shepherds' tacticians."

* * *

><p>And done! My, what a long chapter... Well! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! Preview!<p>

**"Why are you riding behind Frederick?" Ravina asked me with a raised eyebrow. I heaved a sigh.**

**"Well, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick-heck, everyone thinks it's better for me." I answered with a scowl. Oh, I was soooo going to smack Chrom later. I was pretty darn sure that Chrom told everyone (except Ravina) that I was coming along. **

Later!

-CloudyLightning


	4. Chapter 3: How to Leave

I'm behind. Like really behind... Anyway, I forgot to mention that I will be using the dialogue from the game here and there. I try to change it, but if I can't come up with anything better, then I'll use the original dialogue. I was kinda up set. I only got one review last chapter, but I'm still extremely grateful for that reviewer! So, thank you super-duper much to TatsuiChiyo for reviewing last chapter! And those who Favorited and Followed this story! But feed back would be nice also...

Anyway! I wasn't able to reach the preview that I had offered last chapter, so I apologize for that. But I hope you guys like this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: As if I own this. ._.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: How to Leave<p>

I squirmed in my seat on one of the beds of the hospital wing as my physician took a look at my hand. After Chrom told me that I was going with them to Regna Ferox, he dropped me off at the hospital wing to make sure that I was truly well enough to travel (with the promise to come back and such). I was genuinely surprised that my physician actually took the time to come over to the castle outside my daily routine of seeing him once every week. I did see him before that weird mark appeared and such, so I wasn't surprised to see his brown eyes to widen in shock. Honestly, I never wanted to show him the mark, but nothing could ever seem to pass this man's eyes. I swear he has the trained eyes of an eagle! So, of course, I showed him the mark and explained how it suddenly appeared…kind of.

"I still can't believe that this…thing on your hand appeared so suddenly. Are you absolutely certain that a spell did not back fire on you, Robin?" asked my physician, Yuriel, as he turned my marked hand over in his own. I groaned and face palmed with my unmarked hand, irritated to be asked the same thing again for the third time today. First Lissa, then Chrom, and now, Yuriel? I know how to handle my magic very well, thank you very much!

"Absolutely not! You know, I am very capable of managing my use of magic!" I defended myself. Yuriel glance up at my hair and frowned.

"So, you mean to tell me that all this isn't a curse of some sort? Because I do remember seeing something quite similar to the mark on your hand. Your hair color changing might mean that either you are under a spell or it's just a bad side effect of your curse. No one's hair changes in a matter of moments." he hypothesized. I raised an eyebrow and took my hand back.

"Are you saying I'm cursed?" I asked him. Yuriel pressed his lips together; a habit he had when he thought. I had Yuriel for a good two years. He was the one who had the patience to deal with my bad habit of not taking the medicine he gave me, and a whole lot of tolerance for my constant need of him. He had a little brother before, but I learned that his brother died in his early twenties. I also learned that he died from an illness disturbingly similar to mine. Of course, once I learned that, I guessed that Yuriel was probably still here because I was the same. He probably wanted to redeem himself or something…which was pretty understandable…to me…I guess.

"Well, you should consider such a possibility." Yuriel said. I grimaced. I hadn't really thought of that. I mean, I figured some type of magic was at work, but not an actual…curse of all things.

"Hm…true." I said. Yuriel suddenly got up and grabbed a white bandage and began to wrap my hand. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sure you haven't told the Exalt or her siblings about this, so I think it will be best to hide this." he answered. I nodded in understanding.

"Of course."

I waited him to finish and looked around. On the counter next to me was several vials filled with clear liquid. They were all the same shape and each held the amount. I couldn't help but frown when I realized that someone must've told him about the march.

"I suppose I have to take those with me? I could take longer than two weeks…" I said as Yuriel finished bandaging my hand. I had to admit. My hand was nearly the same shade of white as the bandage, and I supposed that I could use to my advantage. Yuriel got up and began to carefully place each vial into a nearby pouch.

"So I've been told. But with the limited ingredients that I currently have, I could not make anymore. So, this time, you'll only need to take one every other day." Yuriel advised me. I nodded as a couple of knocks echoed through the hospital wing.

"In here!" Yuriel called over his shoulder. I stayed seated on the bed as I leaned forward to glance over the white curtain the separated the large room into smaller portions. I quickly saw the familiar sight of blonde and blue. No doubt that Lissa and Chrom had arrived.

Lissa practically bounced on her feet as she made a beeline straight for me. "Robin!"

I greeted her with a smile and allowed her to hug me. I had to admit, even though she was fifteen, she had a difficult time with abandoning her bad habits of cuddling me. Sometimes it got on my nerves, but I had learned to tolerate it and that it was better to let her do what she wanted. Strangely, I wondered how Lissa dropped her habit of clinging to Chrom and not to me.

"So, is Robin good to go, Yuriel?" she asked my physician as she took a seat next to me. I gave Chrom a reassuring smile as he stood near Yuriel, giving me a slightly worried look. I almost stuck my tongue at him. Almost.

"Well, milord, emotionally, he is quite ready. Physically… not very much." Yuriel said as he turned around to face us. I heaved a crestfallen sigh as Chrom grimaced and Lissa took it more dramatically.

"What do you mean?" she asked immediately. "Does that mean that Robin can't come with us? Did he get worse?!"

Yuriel blinked at Lissa's sudden questions before answering her with a calm voice. "Well, milady, Robin's health did falter, but I'm sure after a proper rest, he should be ready to go tomorrow morning."

"Is there anything we have to watch out for?" Chrom asked. I shifted slightly in my seat as Yuriel gave me one of his "I hope you're listening" looks. Of course, I actually listened when he gave me those looks.

"Yes, knowing his stubbornness, I suggest that he sticks with someone at all times; especially during battles. Also, it would be best for him if he does not put much strain on his body. If he seems to be unwell, I don't care how much he refuses, it's vital that he rests." Yuriel instructed Chrom. He grabbed the pouch containing the vials of medicine and handed it to Chrom, who took it. "Now, I have instructed Robin to take one every other day. If he runs out, then I suggest you come back to the castle immediately."

"Of course," Chrom said with a nod. "Lissa, I, and the Shepherds will be very watchful over him."

Lissa nodded with a smile. "Yup! You can count on us, Yuriel!"

I scowled at the thought of everyone looking out for me. That definitely meant that this would be a very annoying march. Sad how this was my first one, too.

"Just to make sure, this is all he needs, right, Yuriel?" Chrom asked. He nodded and placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, it should suffice." came his response. Chrom nodded.

"Thank you very much for your service, Yuriel." He thanked him. My physician shook his head with a smile.

"Oh, no, milord. Whether my patient is a Plegian or a Ylissian, it makes no difference to me. Thank you for allowing me to be here." Yuriel said. I slipped off the bed with Lissa by my side and gave Yuriel a quick bow of my head.

"Thank you again, Yuriel. I'm very lucky to have you as a physician." I said with a smile. He huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"If didn't have much brewing to do, I would've gone along."

The three of us (Chrom, Lissa, and I) bade Yuriel a good day as we left. Lissa had excused herself to make sure she was all set to leave the next morning, leaving me with Chrom to deal with.

Honestly, I was fully ready to stay back, but I didn't think that Emm would allow me to go with the Shepherds. I had tried to go with Chrom not too long ago, but I ended up learning that it was better to listen to Emm instead of saying no. For her to suddenly change her mind about me staying was still a bit of a shock.

"So, let me get this straight…" I began as we walked down the hall to my room to pack up. Chrom had a hand on his Falchion as he strolled next to me. Though it was disturbing, it was a habit he picked up from his small adventures here and there. "We're going to Regna Ferox to get aid from them. And the monstrous things—"

"Risen. The council gave them that name." Chrom corrected me. I didn't falter at the name and thought for a second.

"Risen? As in…dead people that came to life? That's…rather unnerving." I said with a shake of my head. Chrom made a face.

"I hope we don't run into them anytime soon. They're quite strong." He muttered. I gave him a side glance and shook my head. I could tell he had a double meaning.

"So, in other words, you hope we don't run into them for my sake? Chrom, that's stupid." I deadpanned as I crossed my arms. "I mean, those Risen creatures are roaming across the land. You have to protect Ylisse. So, eliminating as much of them as possible would make the people feel a little safer whether I'm there or not."

Chrom hummed in unhappy understanding. I know he was concerned about me, but his duty to his kingdom, must come first.

"Anyway, the Risen that attacked your group on the way home… you're thinking that they're coming from Plegia?" I asked him. Chrom grimaced.

"…I'm starting to think that it would be best that you stay behind… What if this is a ploy to lure you out of the castle? I'm not going to risk it." Chrom said. I could see the shadows growing long from the setting sun. Twilight was here. I gave Chrom a side glance.

"Look, I know that I'm a Plegian, but I'm positive that I am of no value to that country. I mean, I'm not a prince or anything. No one has attempted to take me back, only threats and minor things. Besides, Yuriel said that I'm not physically ready now, but I will be at the morrow." I assured him.

"But—"

I took two steps ahead of him, spun on my heel and forced him to stop in his tracks. I gave Chrom a determined look. "Chrom, this is my first step into becoming your tactician. There's no way that I will delay it for much longer. You have been out there for a good two years, and I haven't. If I stay, I wouldn't be able to gain any experience and you'll be far ahead of me. Besides, I know you've been waiting. What better time than now?"

Chrom pressed his lips together before he sighed in defeat, his shoulders falling slightly from his regal posture. "Fine. But you have to be near me at all times."

I placed my hands on hip and gave him a confident smile. "Of course! Sumia will be right there, too."

A smile finally appeared on his face, and I felt accomplished. Ever since he walked into the hospital wing, he didn't smile, and that worried me. A Chrom who doesn't smile was not a good thing. Well, never a good thing.

Chrom ruffled my hair. "Then you better do what Yuriel said and rest. I definitely don't want you to oversleep, again."

I laughed and pushed his hand away. "Hey, that was once!"

._._._._._.

I had left the dining hall early so I could get the rest I knew I needed, but something didn't seem to sit right with me. Even though the halls were lit with torches, I still felt uneasy. My footballs echoed pretty loudly and it nearly made me cringe. Usually, I was used to walking back to my room without anyone with me, but just for tonight, I wanted someone to at least be nearby.

Something flickered to my right, and I turned on my heel to face it. But…there was nothing there.

"…I'll just say that it was just the trick of the flames…" I said aloud. I know I must've sounded crazy, but it was the only way to calm myself. Hesitantly, I began to head for my room again. Chrom would've walked me back to my room, or even Lissa, but Emm held them back to discuss about something. I would bet my wind tome that they were talking about me.

_Step, step, step_.

I paused when I heard a set of footfalls matching mine. I pretended to check my pocket for something as I sensed something behind me. Well, not something, but rather some_one_ was behind me. I wasn't very sure, so I decided to see if I was right. I took two steps, but heard no follow. When I took a good six steps, I heard it. I silently checked for my wind tome attached against my thigh and its smooth surface reassured me. As I kept walking, I discreetly felt for the small dagger in my left sleeve, pretending to scratch it.

Once I was sure there was no one else around except for my stalker, I completely stopped.

"I know you're there. You can't fool me." I said, trying to draw the enemy out. I turned around when I heard a couple more steps. There, standing before me was a man in his early twenties. His eyes were sharp and glaring. I recognized this man. I have seen him around the castle a couple of times; especially during meetings with Emmeryn. Orlinde. I didn't know the man's last name, but then, no one really cared much about it. Orlinde was one of the many people who disliked me. As I have said before, Ylissians weren't fond of Plegians.

"Sir Orlinde," I began cautiously with a polite smile on my face, "how unusual to see you around these parts of the castle at night."

The glare intensified. I hovered a hand over my hidden wind tome, already knowing that it wasn't going to end very well. Great. Right when I had to leave tomorrow.

"Robin," Orlinde hissed as he raised an arm. I saw a glint of a dagger held tightly in his right hand. My eyes widened in dread when it clicked in place. I should've known sooner. "I have tried hard for so long not to kill you, but you're leaving me with no choice. With the recent activities from Plegia it'll only be a matter of time before you will betray us all."

I clenched my fists in restrained frustration. Betray Ylisse? The halidom that I had known for so long? No. Never.

"Betray Ylisse?" I asked through gritted teeth, "You expect me to betray the Exalt? To betray Prince Chrom and his sister, Princess Lissa? The people who took me in when I had nothing left? You expect me to betray them?"

I stared at him as calmly as possible. "No. I could never do that."

"Shut up!" he snapped. I actually flinched at his harsh tone, hatred clear in his voice. He took several steps and stopped a meter away from me. Oddly, I couldn't believe I had the guts to stand there and not take a step back as Orlinde pointed his dagger directly at my throat. "You're a Plegian! I bet that you've been a spy for them all these years. You could even be lying about your illness!"

I scowled. I wanted to smack Orlinde across the face with my tome. Why in Naga's name would I lie about this damn illness I have? Actually, how could I lie about such a thing? What did this cursed illness give me? Nothing but pain and frustration.

"If I lied about my illness, then what the hell could I gain from it?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. "If anything, all I ever gotten from it was pain and freaking frustration of not being able to take care of myself, _by_ myself. Why the hell would I lie about that?"

"Because Plegians are liars! They're cruel and practice the darkest of spells. That's what you're doing, aren't you?" Orlinde said. I gritted my teeth. Damn Orlinde.

"I can't use the dark arts, you idiot. My body had long ago rejected it and now I'm paying for that damn price." I said, bitterly. It was true. Although I don't really remember it clearly, over eight years ago, my body couldn't handle the strain it was placed under. According to Yuriel and some other physicioans said that my immunity to things fell to nearly nothing. If it wasn't for Yuriel's crappy tasting medicine, I would be confined to damn bed for the rest of my dwindling life.

Obviously (and rather unfortunately), Orlinde didn't listen to me. "Shut up, Plegian liar! I'll kill you now so I can protect my people. _MY_ people!"

He lunged forward and I sidestepped to avoid the dagger from plunging deep into my throat. I backed away several steps as he quickly recovered and slashed at me again. I ducked down and reached for my wind tome. I ran off to the side to avoid another well-aimed slash. I barely managed to dodge it as I hurriedly pulled out my tome. I was ready to cast a spell when a better idea popped in my head. I definitely didn't want Emm to freak about a destroyed hall or else I would have to stay with Chrom again overnight (I never really minded, just that it would be a bit awkward now that we aren't kids.).

I gripped the sides of my wind tome and braced myself for Orlinde's flying dagger at me. He pulled his right arm back as he took a step forward with his left leg. I knew he was going to use about a third of his strength to try another jab at me. I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I ducked under his arm as he struck. With as much strength as I could put into my attack, I swung my tome and did exactly what I've wanted to do with him this whole time.

I smacked him with my tome across his face. The dagger clattered to the floor as he staggered back and tripped over his own feet, caught by the figure behind him. Instinctively, I threw my tome at the person, who caught Orlinde, square in the face.

"Ow!" came Chrom's voice. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized Chrom's familiar blue hair. Crap. I just threw a book at Chrom's face. There was a short pause as the tome fell away from Chrom's face, leaving a red mark of the tome's spine from his forehead down to his chin.

…Crap.

"Chrom! I'm sorry! I thought you were Orlinde's—you know…." I trailed off when Chrom's eyebrow twitched. I took a step back and apologized with a low, small voice. "I'm sorry…"

Chrom shook his head as Orlinde wrenched himself away from Chrom's grip. He pointed at me accusingly. "See? See? He injured you, your Highness!"

Chrom bent down and picked up my forgotten tome, weighing it in his hands. I warily eyed Orlinde as a smirk of victory appeared on his face. He thought he won. I glanced at Chrom and I could tell that he wasn't mad (just probably surprised) at me, but rather mad at Orlinde. He deliberately walked past Orlinde and held the book back to me. I took it back and held it close to my chest as Chrom turned to face Orlinde with a hand on his hip. He stood directly in front of me, protecting me from Orlinde.

"Sir, Orlinde," Chrom began with a leveled voice, "Robin doesn't randomly smack people with a book unless someone has offended him greatly. Don't think I haven't seen you attempt to injure my little brother. And I most certainly hope that you weren't trying to kill him."

Orlinde narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the fallen dagger on the floor. I could tell that he planned to try again. I had no idea what I had done to make Orlinde so angry at me. I hadn't done anything against him. Well, from what I recalled, I did absolutely nothing with him because Emm kept me away from most of the council members and nobles. Chrom tensed.

"But, milord! One day, that Plegian will betray you! He will kill you!" Orlinde said. I clutched my hands tighter around my tome.

"And that's nothing but a rumor." Chrom snapped, sternly. Orlinde shook his head and retrieved his dagger in a flash, already moving to attack again. I opened my tome and let a tiny bit of my magic slip into my spell. I didn't want to use a big spell, because I just knew I would be labeled just as bad as Chrom. Unfortunately, Chrom acted faster and disarmed Orlinde with a quick, strong swing of his Falchion. The dagger flew into the air and clanked against the wall, tumbling down to the floor once again. Chrom seemed to have sensed me as he moved out of the way.

Orlinde eye's widened when the magic circle appeared below me. Another appeared at my outstretched hand. I gave him a small frown as I released my spell. "Wind, come and aid me! Bind together and become strong!"

Several gusts blew through the halls and wrapped around Orlinde, spinning him around and throwing him to the ground. I flinched at the loud thump as the wind circled gently around me once before completely dispelling. I knew I didn't really do much. I just only wanted to throw him off his damn rocker. Chrom heaved a sigh as he glance over to me.

"Please tell me that this was the first time someone tried to kill you." he told me. I couldn't help the twitching smile as we heard Orlinde groan and curse me.

"Chrom, you know as well as I do that even if I did, then I would be lying." I admitted as I closed my tome. He grimaced as two guards suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway, shouting in alarm.

"Guards!" Chrom called. "Apprehend Sir Orlinde! He had attempted to murder my brother!"

I watched as the guards rushed over to us and grabbed either arm of the noble. I couldn't help but feel a little concerned. What made his hatred for Plegians grow strong? Was it because the lingering effects of war still hovered heavily over his mind? Didn't both sides suffer heavy losses? But, then again, both kingdoms never got along in the first place. Of course, those who absolutely hate Plegians had tried to kill me since I had moved in the castle. It made sense, but that was no reason to just let them kill me. Emm had been keeping me alive all these years. Maybe, in the same way as Yuriel, she was looking for a way to find redemption in raising me.

Chrom sighed as the guards dragged a struggling Orlinde away. He placed a hand on my shoulder with a half-smile. "I guess this is probably why Emm wants you to leave?"

I shrugged as I gave him a hopeless smile. "I kind of doubt that Chrom. I think it might be more on the lines of me nagging her about letting me go with at least once."

We shared a glance and shared a laugh. I could see that Chrom loosened up from all the tension he had and relaxed, knowing that I was safe.

"Well, then," he said as he calmed down a bit with a smile on his face. "All the more reason to take you with me, I guess."

I nodded. "Yup. If only it was under better circumstances…"

"…So… about your hair….are you sure that a spell _really_ didn't back fire on you? Because I can't believe that at all just by looking at you." Chrom asked for the umpteenth time. I rolled my eyes.

_Smack!_

Annoyed, I swung my tome and smacked Chrom at the bare side of his arm.

"Ow! By the Gods, Robin!" Chrom said as he rubbed his arm. It was turning red as he rubbed it.

My eyes twitched as I glared at him.

"For the _last time_, Chrom! A spell _did not_ back fire!" I said through gritted teeth. Chrom had a stupid, silly grin on his face as he sprinted off down the hall. Without a second hesitation, I took off after him, raising my tome high above my head. "Chrom, get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"I jest, I jest!" Chrom called over his shoulder. I chased him down the halls of the castle with barely anyone batting an eye with our antics. Well, some nearby servants who were new had rather shocked to see Chrom running away from me. The older ones either sighed or shook their heads. I found it quite amusing. It reminded me of the old days. Good, fun, and annoying days I had with Chrom and his sister.

At the time, I didn't know that my real problems had only just begun.

._._._._._.

_A small girl with silky white hair couldn't close her crystal green eyes. The moon was high in the sky. It was long past her bedtime, but she couldn't make herself sleep. Worry nagged her constantly, keeping her up and stressing her out. She was young, around six at oldest. All she could hear was the constant faints coughs across the room. Behind her was another bed identical to her own. She turned in her bed and stared at the bundle of blankets at the other side of her shared room. She had tried to turn away and cover her ears, but the guilt kept her awake._

_With a worried frown, the girl pushed her comfy, warm blankets and crawled out of her fluffy bed. Her baby pink night-gown flowed at her knees and her smooth, silver, hair swayed at her upper back as she crossed the wide room to the other side. The coughing grew louder with each soft, tiny step, scarring her and deafening her. Her green eyes held worry and fear as she gazed at the small figure on the other bed. _

_A small silver-haired boy had his back facing her. His thin frame shook with every cough as his hands clamped over his mouth. His pale skin glistened in the moonlight, covered with a layer of sweat. The girl placed a hesitant hand on her twin brother's shoulder, squeezing it slightly to let him know that she was here. _

_"*****…." She whispered. The boy forced open an eye as he struggled to focus on his sister as his coughs didn't let up. His matching green eye caught her eyes before slipping closed as quick as it opened. But it was enough for her to get his message. She leaned over and squeezed his shoulder once more. "Don't worry, I'll go get mother."_

_Just as she released his shoulder, a hand quickly grabbed her wrist. It was weak, but it was enough to stop her in her tracks. She turned to look at her brother. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her brother was fully sitting up. One hand stilled covered his mouth as his other hand strained to hold her hand. His coughs slowed slightly enough for him to breathe. Sadly, she could see something dark seeping through his hand. She gasped and quickly pulled her brother's hand away from his face. _

_There, in the moonlight was the familiar sight of blood in his frail hand._

_"*****, that's not good! I have to get mother!" she said as she reached over and held her brother's pale face in her hands. She tried to remember what her mother would do when blood covered made him messy. Her eye caught a rag hanging off the edge of the basin sitting on the night stand. Suddenly, she remembered what to do. She grabbed the rag on the night stand next to the bed and began to wipe the blood away from his face. He flinched and tried to stop her fussing with his hands, but she was too strong for his weak attempts. His cough lessened as she continued to wipe his face._

_She managed to sit down next to him and looked over him again. His thin body was still shaking under his loose-fitting, lavender night-clothes. His breathing was shallow and shook uneasily. She remembered the training that ***** had been forced to do earlier that day. She remembered their mother screaming at their father to stop, but her father never listened. He pushed ***** harshly until the point that she had to step in and attempt to save Robin from the strain he suffered under the powerful magic. Her eyes locked with her brother's. _

_"Are you okay now?" she asked him gently. He gave her a nod and held her hand at his cheek, unwilling to let go. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. The girl allowed him to hold her hand. She wanted to switch places with her brother, but she knew it was impossible. Her father already deemed her as nothing. She couldn't hold a candle to her brother's gift in magic. _

_"R-Ravina?" croaked a small, voice. The girl, Ravina, acknowledged him with a hum as she wiped the sweat away from his neck; just like she had seen her mother do for him. _

_"Do you think I'll ever get better?" her brother asked hesitantly. She stopped for a moment when she heard her brother's words. He hadn't improved for a long while, and she was beginning to doubt that her brother would never get better. But mother hadn't given up on him, so why should she? She gave her older twin brother a smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and bringing him to her chest, ignoring the blood on his clothes and hand. _

_"You will get better because I'm going to make you, okay! You're not leaving me. Not now, and not ever!" she assured with a light, happy tone as she hugged him. Her brother didn't understand what she meant, but then, even she herself didn't know what she meant. Still, it lightened her brother up, bringing a smile on his face as he hugged her back._

_.__._._._._.

Ravina's green eyes warily opened as she awoke from the strange dream she had. The room was still dark and she could see the stars still twinkling in the sky just outside the windows of her borrowed room in the castle. She slowly pushed herself up and looked at her hands. They were pale in the moonlight that peeked into her room. Images of the white-haired child flashed in the back of her eyes. The boy was frail, but he strangely had a smile on his face. She could tell he was dying, but she couldn't find a reason why the child would be smiling. Her heart twisted as she dwelled on the thought. She could feel a huge amount of guilt and worry weighing heavily in her chest. But most of all, she could feel the familiar feeling of fear.

She was scared. Of what? She didn't know. She clenched her hands into fists as she tried to find a reason why.

"That boy…" she muttered to herself. She looked to her side and she could see her reflection on the mirror over the dresser. She gasped in shock when her hair was no longer brown. Under the moonlight, her hair was a soft color of ashen silver and her skin glowed slightly. There, she could clearly see the similarities between her and the boy in her dreams. But when she looked down to her own hair, it was still brown. Confused, she looked up into the mirror again.

Her reflection no longer had the ashen silver hair.

"What in the world…?" She asked herself as she brushed her hands through her hair. For a moment there, she looked just like the boy in her dream. Again, the heavy weight of guilt and worry appeared in a flash. She held her hand close to her chest as she shook her head.

"I don't understand. Why was I taking care of that boy?" she wondered. Ravina suddenly remembered of dreaming of a person who looked like a much older version of the boy before she met Chrom. She tried to recall the name of the person, but it wouldn't come. Her head stung as she thought hard but something was blocking her memory; all most as if someone didn't want her to remember.

But, she didn't want to give up. She tried harder, each time giving her a horrid headache. After suffering for a good fifteen minutes of fruitless trying, she gave up. Nothing would come to mind. Soon, she found water blurring her vision. Shocked, she raised her hands to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. Her heart twisted harshly for unknown reasons. Ravina gasped in surprise. She couldn't stop the tears falling out of her eyes as they came falling uncontrollably.

"Why? Why? Why am I crying?" she asked herself as she grabbed the blankets and pulled them to her face. She hopeless sobbed over nothing, or maybe something. She didn't know. These tears that kept coming could not stop. She even tried to will herself to stop, but it didn't work. As she struggled to recall a name—anything pertaining to that person, one thing finally slipped from her lips.

"Robin."

Sadly, she was too unfocused to even realize her crucial hint to herself.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha...Well, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! And ah... I'm thinking of skipping the traveling scene, but I kinda have it all written out...ish. But oh, well. We'll see what happens.<p>

Preview! (It's definitely in there this time)

**"I can't wait to see the world outside the castle." I said with a smile. Ravina blinked in confusion.**

**"Wait, what? You never left the castle before?" she asked me. I shrugged as Chrom answered for me.**

**"Just once. But he didn't go very far. Only just outside the city walls." he said. Ravina tilted her head. **

**"For a man like you, I honestly expected you to have traveled to several places." she said rather offhandedly. I forced a smile.**

**"And just makes you say that?" I asked thought gritted teeth. She shrugged.**

**"Your coat."**

Later!

~CloudyLightning


	5. Chapter 4: How to Get Kicked Out

Ahahahaaa...Sorry I haven't updated. I was busy and I feel like I smacked into the wall several hundred times. Um...not sure what I was going to say but...um. Yeah. Not sure what I was going to say. Sadly, I forgot. Ah, was it something about reviews...? I think...

Anyway, Thank you to SuperPanda9000, OwnageFanfics, Potato, EVmeatdrummer98, Steampunk Timelord, and idsjm4 for reviewing last chapter! You guys are awesome! Now I know what you guys are somewhat expecting, I hope to entertain you guys well! :D

OH!

DISCLAIMER: Would Ravina count as Nintendo's or mine? Nah, it's still Nintendo's (is it?) and Intelligent Systems'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: How to Get Kicked Out of One's First Battle<p>

~The next morning~

The sounds of a sword slicing through empty air could be heard in the training area in the barracks early in the morning. Ravina was light on her feet and graceful with her movements. Her hair was tied into two pony tails at the side of her head. Her bangs swayed as she moved, staying out of her eyes. Her reddish purple coat flowed with her as she danced in the open space. She twisted her body as she spun in a circle and swung her sword at her imaginary enemy.

Ravina leapt in the air, swinging her legs hard as she did a back flip. She slashed her sword over her head, as if to strike her imaginary enemy below her. She twisted her body once more to land gracefully on her feet. She brandished her sword and held it ready once more, bringing her left foot back as she widened her stance. She was about to take a step before a sudden applause caught her by surprise.

_Clap, clap, clap!_

The brown-haired tactician, spun on her heel and faced her audience, her face flushing in embarrassment of being caught. She was about to snap to hide her fluster, but all the words on the tip of her tongue disappeared in an instant. There, standing next to the door with a smile on her face, was the Exalt herself. Ravina quickly sheathed her sword in the sheath at her left and bowed her head, leaning over slightly in respect to the Exalt.

"Lady Emmeryn!" Ravina said as it was the first thing that came into mind. Lady Emmeryn smiled as she lowered her hands.

"Please, there's no need to be formal with me. Call me Emm. I'm not working." Emmeryn said politely. Ravina blinked in surprise and hesitantly rose from her bow with a nervous smile.

"R-right. Sorry, La—I mean, Emm." she said. "W-what brings you here this early in the morning?"

Emm's form slacked slightly as she heaved a sigh. "Trying to relieve the stress that plagued me for eight years."

Ravina blinked as Emm strolled into the training room and took a seat at the lone table with two chairs. The Exalt motioned to the chair, and Ravina quickly took it as an invitation to sit with her. She couldn't refuse the offer as she took a seat across from her. "Eight years? That's awfully long. If I may, what caused it?"

"Have you met my little brother, yet, Ravina?" Emm asked her. The tactician looked a little confused for a moment before nodding.

"Oh, yes, I believe I have," she answered, remembering the brown haired man she met yesterday. Ravina couldn't help but think that Robin looked very familiar to someone she once knew but she couldn't place her finger on it. "Although, he claims to be just a commoner. Is it true?"

Emm frowned slightly as she nodded and rested her hands on the table. "It is, but I consider him to be my brother, royal blood or not. In fact, he is the reason for all of my stress. For eight years, I have been keeping him here at the castle, but I have accepted the fact that it is time to let him go. I can't keep him here forever."

Ravina placed a hand on her cheek with a slight tilt of her head, a motion she did when she thought. "It must be hard to let something go…or in this case some_one_."

"It is, indeed." Emm agreed. The two sat in silence for a moment, both unsure about something. Soon, Emmeryn broke the silence with a question she had intended to ask Ravina.

"Ravina, is it alright to ask you a favor?" she asked. Ravina perked up in surprise and dropped her hand from her face. A favor from the high power? She never expected this.

"O-of course!" she stammered, flustered. Emm stilled seemed uneasy as she asked.

"Well, the main reason I came here was to find you. I know we only met briefly yesterday, but could you please watch over my little brothers and sister for me? Even though he isn't blood related to me in anyway, Robin is just as dear to me as Chrom and Lissa. I could not bear the thought of losing them. Especially in Robin's case." Emm said with a hopeful look in her eyes. Ravina couldn't help but wonder what Emm meant by that last bit, but she accepted the favor.

"Lady Emmeryn, you have my word that I will watch over them. I may not know them yet, but I hope that I could become close friends with everyone." Ravina said with a smile. Emmeryn breathed out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Ravina. You have no idea how much weight had been lifted from my shoulders." Emm said. The tactician stood up.

"No, I must thank you, Emm, for trusting an amnesiac person like me. You have a very kind heart. I'm beginning to think that Chrom got that trait from you." Ravina said with amusement. Emm actually laughed behind a hand as she shook her head.

"Ahahaha, it's a trait that I am proud he picked up from me."

Ravina joined her for a short moment. She found it odd how she spoke with Emm as if she had known her for years. It could've been true, but the Exalt never mentioned of ever seeing her before. She felt at ease with Emm and she wondered if anyone else felt that way.

"Well, I suppose we both have a long day ahead of us." Emm said when their laughing died down. "So, I will go and allow you to prepare."

Ravina nodded and gave her a slight bow in respect; a happy smile gracing her features. "I wish you well, Emmeryn."

"I wish the same for you, Ravina."

._._._._._.

"I really hope you actually follow my directions, Robin." said Yuriel as he helped me saddle up Frederick's white and blue armored horse. Honestly, I liked it better when his horse wasn't coved in all this armor. Underneath, the horse's fur coat was a lovely shade of grey, and its mane and tail were smooth and healthy. I absolutely loved having simple rides on his horse, but since I would probably riding with Frederick, I just knew it wasn't going to be a fun ride. The sun just rose over the horizon and I was amazed at how early I rose this morning. Strangely, Yuriel had taken the time to come to my room and make sure I was fully well enough to leave. Just earlier, Lissa and Maribelle decided that they would be the ones who would make sure I would take the medication.

…At least I didn't need to take it every day now. Honestly, even though the medication was clear, it tasted like absolute crap. Of course, Yuriel never bothered to add something to make it taste better and just told me to "Shut up and drink it" with his scary, threatening tone of his. I still couldn't believe that I actually listened to him every time he did that.

"With Lissa breathing down my back, I don't think I'll ever get away from following your directions." I said as I tightened the bag of random things Frederick asked me to tie for him. I was struggling slightly, but Yuriel was quick to notice and helped me by grabbing the extra bit.

"No, you need to put a little more strength into it." he advised. My eyes widened when he pulled as if it was nothing. I couldn't help but feel my face heat up a bit in embarrassment from not being able to do such a simple task. Yuriel released his hold and checked to see if the bag was secure. I stepped back to give him room.

He was able to tighten a strap as if it was nothing! I knew I was weaker than a normal person, but I couldn't possibly be _that_ weak; as frail as glass. I bit my lip as a thought entered my head. Would I be able to keep up with Chrom and the Shepherds?

"Robin, are you listening to me?"

Yuriel's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him placing a hand on his hip; a gesture he normally did when he was slightly annoyed. Of course, he did that with me more than I could count.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I was asking if you're sure about this. I know this is something that you have always wanted but—" I cut him off right then and there.

"No, please, stop." I interrupted. "I know this isn't safe but, I need to do this. Besides, I'm stuck with Frederick most of the journey. Lissa and Maribelle will make sure I'm fine, and Chrom will be at my side in battles. So please, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."

Yuriel pressed his lips together as he regarded me with a stare. I could tell that he was thinking about my words over in his head. Another habit he had. With a sigh, he placed a hand on my shoulder. He suddenly looked older than his mid-thirties.

"I didn't mean about your health. I meant about that mark on your hand." he finally said after a moment. I bit the back of my lip and subconsciously pulled the sleeve of my coat over my bandaged hand as Yuriel continued. "It would only be a matter of time before Chrom and the others will begin to wonder how you've injured yourself."

I was about to answer him but, unfortunately, I was interrupted by Frederick strolling into the stables.

"Ah, good morning, Robin, Yuriel." greeted Frederick. Yuriel returned the greeting with one of his own.

"A good morning it is indeed, Frederick." my physician said. I waved a hand at Frederick.

"Good morning, Frederick." I replied. Yesterday, before dinner, I was able to see Frederick as he ran around (metaphorically, of course) to prepare for the march. I was surprised when he asked about my hair and constantly wondered if it was a stain from somewhere. I half expected him to ask me if a spell back fired on me, but then again, Frederick was never one to really ask if it something was caused by magic. He was more on the logical side of things.

"Are you ready, Robin?" he asked me. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm good to go!" I said. Frederick nodded once in approval and patted the saddle of his beloved horse. Yuriel stepped back and gave us room as Frederick helped me into the saddle. He practically held me as if I was still a child. I didn't like it, but I sucked it up and dealt with it.

"Frederick, I want you to keep in mind that Robin isn't physically fit for battle just yet. So, no matter what the _hell_ happens, Robin is_ not_ allowed to participate in any battle **what-so-ever**. I don't want to end up having to deal with another injury again." Yuriel said as he watched Frederick closely with a dangerous gleam in his eye. I could tell that the Knight was slightly bothered, but he tried hard not to show it.

"Of course, Yuriel. I will make sure that Robin will come back safe and sound." he said, trying to reassure Yuriel. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm a package. Why would I be going if the Shepherds will just end up treating me like I'm some sort of thing that could break easily? I am _not_ that weak." I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm…Are you eating enough?" Frederick asked me as I settled on the saddle comfortably. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I am!" I snapped, slightly annoyed with his question. Frederick just gave me a look that clearly said "Oh, really?" as he grabbed the reins and began to usher his horse out of the stables.

"Take care, Robin!" Yuriel called to me. I twisted my body to give Yuriel one final wave.

"Bye, Yuriel! Thanks for everything!" I said. Yuriel stiffened for a second, his eyes widening in slight surprise. I turned around before I was able to see his reaction. Frederick led us out of the stables and to the front gates. There, I saw Chrom, Lissa, and Ravina all waiting patiently for us.

"Ah! About time!" said Lissa as she broke away from her conversation with Ravina. She was completely ready to go with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but notice that Ravina still that same coat.

"I was starting to wonder what took you so long." Chrom said. Ravina nodded in agreement and our gazes locked for a split second before looking somewhere else. I cleared my throat.

"Good morning, everyone." I greeted with a smile and a short wave of my non-bandaged hand. Chrom and I shared a brief glance. I could tell that he was asking me if I was alright. I just smiled in response as Frederick apologized for our lateness.

"Forgive me, milord. I had something to take care of beforehand." he said. Chrom nodded in understanding.

"So, ready to head out?" Ravina asked with a hand on her hip. I caught the small frown on Frederick's face, and chose to ignore it. I could ask about it later anyway. Lissa perked up.

"Yup!" I couldn't help but share Lissa's excitement. This was it. I was finally able to leave the castle, and not breaking any rules for once!

"I can't wait to see the world outside the castle." I said with a smile. Ravina blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what? You never left the castle before?" she asked me. I shrugged as Chrom answered for me.

"Just once. But he didn't go very far. Only just outside.**" **he said. Ravina tilted her head.

"For a man like you, I honestly expected you to have traveled to several places." she said rather offhandedly. I forced a smile.

"And just makes you say that?" I asked thought gritted teeth. She shrugged.

"Your coat."

"It was my mother's. But, I could say the same for you, seeing as you have the same coat as me." I said, eyeing her. Ravina looked down for a moment and looked up at me with a hand on her cheek.

"Uhmmm, I feel like I have, but I have no memories of doing so. But, I find it weird how you and I have nearly the same, matching coats." she said. I was about to say something, but Frederick intervened.

"Do you have your tome, Robin?" Frederick asked me. I nodded and patted my side where my tome was. This morning I added in a thunder spell to increase my variety of magic. The spell I had used last night wasn't strong, but of course that was only a lower level spell.

"Of course!" I said. Frederick mounted his horse behind me and held on to the reins. I threw a fist in the air and broke out into a grin. "Let's go!"

Chrom could only shake his head in amusement and led the way to the gates of the city. Ravina stayed close to me and she seemed to be pondering about something.

"Is there something bothering you, Ravina?" I asked her. She turned her head and blinked for a moment. She seemed to be debating about something and decided to be blunt (I could tell by the look on her face).

"Why are you riding with Frederick?" Ravina asked me with a raised eyebrow. I heaved a sigh. I wasn't expecting her to ask that question, but I just went ahead and answered.

"Well, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick-heck, everyone thinks it's better for me." I answered with a scowl. Oh, I was soooo going to smack Chrom later. I was pretty darn sure that Chrom told everyone (except Ravina) that I was coming along. Frederick humphed behind me.

"We were ordered by the Exalt. Robin was to be near someone at all times." he said with a voice of finality. I rolled my eyes as Ravina looked a little confused.

"So, she ordered Robin to ride with Frederick?" she asked. I raised my shoulders slightly as I waved my hands.

"Pretty much." I said.

"That…sounds like no adventure at all." Ravina said. I couldn't help but agree with her wholeheartedly.

._._._._._.

By the time we reached the other Shepherds waiting for us. Chrom was quick to get us moving, claiming that the sooner we left, the faster we could come home. I couldn't help but think that he was just saying that for my sake. Honestly, I need to talk to him about worrying about me _last._

I wasn't really surprised when we nearly left without Stahl. He came in riding his horse as if his life depended on it. Everyone blamed Vaike for not telling him about the march this morning, causing him to skip breakfast. Knowing about his habit of eating, I gave Stahl a loaf of bread I had in the small pouch I tied on Frederick's horse. He was quite happy to get at least something in his stomach. Ravina was able to meet Stahl. They had a short introduction and Stahl seemed perfectly fine with her. As we headed off, Ravina stayed close to me. I had no idea what was with her, but I just decided to just let her be.

I quickly learned that Frederick was boring and he wouldn't let me down no matter how much I argued with him. His armored arm was in the way, too, so slipping away was out of the question. Chrom took it upon himself to entertain me with random games of mental chess. We had no board and the fact that Chrom and I played so much chess as children (the only past time we could do before), I kind of engraved it into Chrom's head. Kind of. Many times, he lost track of where the pieces were.

"Here, let me try." Ravina said as she walked near me. Chrom and I gave her a look.

"You know how to play?" Chrom asked her. She placed a hand on her cheek with a smile on her face.

"Well, I know the rules and such, but no memories attached." she said. I shrugged as I heard Frederick hum in suspicion behind me. I swear, I heard him do that for the seventh time today. I know Ravina doesn't have many or barely any memories but seriously! She wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I bet she was just tagging along with us to see if she could remember anything…or tagging along because Chrom asked her to join the shepherds. I lightly elbowed Frederick's armor to give him a warning, but I wasn't sure if he knew what I meant.

"Alright, Ravina," I said, turning my attention back to her. "You'll start first."

Chrom excused himself to go and talk to Sumia who trailed behind slightly. I only hummed in acknowledgement as Ravina and I began our mental game. In a few short moments, I found myself completely challenged. She practically knew just what to move and which strategy to use. I found it funny how evenly matched we were…or maybe scary. It was almost as if I was going up against myself. Almost.

Her approach sometimes came off aggressively, and seemingly overwhelming. I, on the other hand, would come off more strategically. But, I could definitely see that she was a tactician.

"Hm…. Should we call it a draw?" Ravina said after I passed my turn for the third time. Needless to say, we were both at a standstill. We somehow both managed to keep a small handful of our units and now, it was just an endless game of cat and mouse in both of our perspectives. If I moved one piece, then she would move another, but not being able to do much. One mistake would make one of us lose our king, but neither of us would let up. I sighed.

"Well, might as well. I just know neither of us will slip up anytime soon," I said with a small smirk. She grinned.

"Then it's a draw." Ravina finalized. Frederick hummed, impressed with our mental game of chess.

"I am quite amazed how you two could keep such a long game in your heads. I suppose it's proof that the both of you are evenly matched." he said. I rolled my eyes; just as Ravina did. I could tell she came to the same conclusion as me not to long ago. I opened my mouth to answer him but something caught my eye. Some strange figure was just ahead of us. I leaned forward slightly as I rested a hand on the head of Frederick's horse and pointed up ahead.

"Hey! What the heck are those things?!" I asked him. Everyone suddenly stopped and looked in the direction I pointed. I watched Ravina's eyes widen in surprise and then narrow in determination a split-second later.

"Gods, they're here, too?" Chrom said. I could tell from his tense shoulders that he was pretty upset. Frederick cursed and pulled his horse to a stop. I had to turn the upper half of my body to see dead-like people dressed in armor, each carrying a weapon of some sort. Frederick seemed to have a protective arm to prevent me from getting down.

"Risen." he spat under his breath. I flinched at his harsh tone and caught Ravina's crystal green eyes. We couldn't say anything when Frederick released the reins. My eyes widened when he suddenly placed his hands under my arms and lifted me off of his horse effortlessly, as if I was a small child.

"Wha! F-Frederick! W-what are you doing?!" I cried. Chrom appeared at my side and was quick to help him by taking me into his arms to put me down on the ground. Immediately, I stepped away from Chrom and glared at him and Frederick. "You don't have to treat me like I'm a child!"

"Sorry," Chrom apologized without really meaning it. He turned away from me and waved to Sumia to come over. The clumsy girl quickly hurried over and managed to not trip over (thankfully). We shared a look of confusion as Chrom pushed me away from the general direction of the Risen. "Sumia, keep away from the battle. I know I promised to help you learn, but it'll have to wait a bit."

Sumia shook her head and smiled warily. "No, it's fine, Chrom. I'll keep him safe."

Chrom just nodded to her and turned to Ravina, addressing her. "Ravina, come with me."

My jaw slacked and my eyes widened at Chrom's back. "Wait, you guys can't be seriously thinking of keeping me out of the battle!"

"Right." said Ravina. I turned to look at her in disbelief. She had a look of determination as she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. I barely had the chance to say anything as Sumia took my hand and pulled me away from everyone. Stahl was giving me an apologetic smile as I stumbled after Sumia. Sully just shrugged as I passed her. I gave her a pleading look, but I knew she couldn't help me. I looked back to see Chrom reading his sword with Ravina by his side. Bitting my lip, I tried to pull away from Sumia, but she was stronger. She proceeded to drag me along as I reached a hand toward Chrom.

"Chrom!"

"Get out of here!" he snapped as he dashed ahead, everyone following him. I suddenly lost the strength to pull away from Sumia and I began to follow her willingly. She caught my eye and I could see sympathy in them. We stopped after about a minute of running. Although Sumia was panting slightly, I was heaving. True to be bluntly told, I was obviously not fit for running around.

"There," Sumia said as she released my hand. "We should be far enough. You okay?"

I shook my head and leaned against a nearby tree, making it support my weight. Taking deep breathes, I tried to even out my breathing as much as possible. It took a while, but Sumia was patient with me.

"I-I'll manage..." I said after a few moments. We distantly heard the battle raging on behind us. I could tell Sumia was uneasy about leaving them behind. Truth to be told, neither was I.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her. She managed a smile.

"Y-yeah." she answered. She suddenly looked away with a frown. "Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

I gave her a blank look. "Eh?"

"Uhm! Your hand! It, ah, nearly matched your skin so I didn't notice it at first. It's injured right?" Sumia asked as I looked at my hand. I suddenly remembered the bandage. My mind blanked for a complete second.

"Oh! Uhm, yeah! I'm just covering up a bruise! I, uh, was practicing one of my spells and I accidentally hit-ah, ah-a wall! Y-yeah! Th-that's it..." I trailed off, realizing how stupid and unconvincing I sounded. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. If there was a "Worst Liar Contest", I swear I'd be first place. Surprisingly, Sumia bought it as she nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Of course! A mage cannot be a mage without practicing!" she said cheerfully with a smile. I could tell she was trying to cheer me up, so I played along and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." I said, looking at my hand. Sooner or later, I knew I would have to remove the bandage. But, I wasn't sure I was ready to tell Chrom, or anyone for that matter. I was deep in thought when Sumia's voice suddenly brought me back into reality.

"…What's an axe doing here on the ground?"

"What?" I shook my head and looked at her to see and axe in her hands. It was a bit worn at the handle, but it was sharp enough to cut a tree down nicely…unless it was a battle axe. We shared an odd look. "How'd that get here?"

Sumia shrugged her shoulders and inspected the axe, turning it over in her hands. "Not sure, but I swear I have seen this somewhere before…"

"Here, let me see." I said, holding out my "uninjured" hand. She gave me a look.

"Are you sure? It's a bit heavy." Sumia said. I frowned and outstretched my other hand. We stared at each other for another moment. Soon, Sumia gave in with a sigh and handed it to me. "Oh, fine. Here."

True to her word, it was a bit heavier than expected, but I was able to hold it…somewhat. I faltered a bit and tilted the axe to balance out my weight. "Holy—" I cut myself off when I looked at it closer. "…Wait a minute. Isn't this Vaike's…?"

Sumia's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no! Isn't he fighting right now?!"

I was about to answer until a familiar voice cut me off.

"Sumia?"

We both turned to see a young woman dressed as a mage carrying a tome. Her hair was cut short and her glasses slid slightly down the bridge of her nose. Sumia's eyes lightened up.

"Miriel!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you caught up with us!"

"Ah, good timing!" I said as I rushed over to her with the heavy axe. In a blink of an eye, Miriel snapped open her tome and poised to cast a spell. Her hand was less than a foot away.

"Who are you?!" Miriel demanded. I froze with a happy smile on my face. Once again, my mind blanked out as I stared at her. Her eyes were glaring at me dangerously and I could hear Sumia stammering to get words out of her mouth to explain. Without really thinking, I blurted out the first thing that popped in my head.

"Vaike."

By the Gods…

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter was choppy (and a bit crappy). And barely moved again. But I didn't feel the flow in this while writing so I apologize if it sucked. D: So, tell me what you guys thought! By the Gods, I can't remember!<p>

Preview!

**"Sorry! Wait, wait wait! It's me! Robin!" I cried, dropping the axe (not on my feet, mind you) to the ground and throwing my hands high above my head. "I was only thinking that Vaike is being an idio-I mean, he's in danger!" **

**Miriel narrowed her eyes. "Robin? No, you can't. Robin shouldn't be here." **

**Ah.**

...Hm... why am I so blank today? Oh well. Later!

-CloudyLightning


End file.
